La saga del feníx: Escudo y estrella
by Eyedragon Ancalagon
Summary: La saga del feníx: Tras la traición de Cadence, Shining sufre su dolor pero como siempre, el destino es incierto. Fanfic resubido.
1. Chapter 1

**Escudo y Estrella.**

—Buenas noches mamá. — Decía un pequeño cachorro de lobo mientras se acurrucaba en una pequeña cama. A su lado, una yegua unicornio azulada y de crines de color celeste claro, casi blanco, lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te gusta tu cama?

El pequeño rio de felicidad y miro a su madre. — ¡Me encanta, es mucho mejor que nuestra cueva! — Dijo alegre.

La yegua le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. — Me alegro que te guste, Blade.

El pequeño Blade le sonrió a su madre y dio un bostezo. — Mami, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí? — Dijo el con inocencia.

La yegua suspiro y sonrió. — Por ahora, nos quedaremos un tiempo.

—Qué bueno. — Bostezo. — Me gusta este lugar. — dijo cerrando los ojos y comenzando a dormirse.

La yegua se quedó un rato, mirando al pequeño dormir hasta que vio que el pequeño lobo se quedó dormido totalmente, entonces se levantó y comenzó a retirarse sigilosamente de la habitación.

**Trixie POV. **

Me quede parada mirando a través de la entreabierta puerta como mi pequeño dormía, su dulce carita llena de inocencia, la luna alumbrando su pelaje grisáceo y la paz que parecía reinar en su ser, me daban calma, era la primera vez que él y yo dormíamos en una casa real desde que lo adopte. En un momento pensé que era una mala idea recoger a un cachorro de lobo y aún más cuando supe cómo se les veía en Equestria, como se les juzgaba injustamente.

Ahh, Trixie, no sabes en que te metiste esa noche; Una noche en que yo solo me preocupaba por ir a una ciudad y comenzar una nueva vida, pero mis actos pasados no me dejaban nunca, siempre me perseguían. A donde quiera que fuera siempre me miraban con odio y me abucheaban, me lo merecía, pero a veces sentí que se pasaban de la raya. Una noche, hace varios años, yo me arte de todo esto, me dirigía a Ponyville, no podía seguir así, aunque perdiera lo que me quedaba de orgullo, tenía que recurrir a Twilight Sparkle, era una princesa ahora, seguramente me podría ayudar a limpiar un poco mi imagen y lograr empezar de cero.

Me introduje un poco en el bosque Everfree con el fin de acortar camino, aunque cuando estaba a mitad de camino cuando escuche unos gritos que venían desde lo profundo del bosque, me asuste y pensé que lo mejor sería seguir mi camino, pero los ruidos se hicieron más presentes hasta que escuche unos pasos detrás de mí, mire detrás y ahí vi a una loba de gran tamaño, me sentí paralizada del mido, había oído historias de los lobos que mi madre me conto cuando vivía, sentí mucho miedo. El animal tenía pelaje blanco grisáceo y ojos de color amarillo, pero lo que más me incomodaba era su pelaje; estaba cubierto de sangre. Retrocedí un par de pasos con miedo pero la loba no me siguió, solo se desplomo en el piso, inmóvil. Me acerque y con mi magia le di unos cuantos toques para ver si respiraba, cuando me acerque pude ver que la loba cargaba un pequeño bulto en su lomo, me acerque a ver que era y pude ver a un pequeño cachorro de lobo ahí, mirándome con una mirada que, para mi sorpresa, denotaba inocencia, era la misma mirada que había visto en potrillos bebes. El cachorro me miro con curiosidad y luego se echó a llorar, el pobre estaba en el suelo y sus mantas se habían caído, sin duda tenia frio. Lo tome con mi magia y lo acurruque para que no tuviera frio.

—Le… Agradas. — Me dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Voltee y vi a la loba que desde el suelo me estaba mirando seriamente. Me quede mirándola con impresión, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—No… Te hare daño…

La mire, sus palabras sonaban sinceras y era más que obvio que por sus heridas no podía hacerme nada. — Es… ¿Tu hijo? — Dije algo cortada.

La loba asintió con dolor, al verla, sentía gran lastima, tirada en el fango, llena de heridas. Con el bebe aun envuelto en mi magia saque una manta de mis alforjas y cubrí a la loba con ella. —… Gracias…

Me quede pensativa, sabía que había algunos lobos que viajaban lejos de sus tribus y que algunos pasaban por Equestria, justamente en varios países desgraciadamente la piel de los lobos era algo codiciado en el mercado negro, y eh sabido de muchas modistas que elaboran trajes y vestidos con este material y desgraciadamente no había nadie que lo evitara, por supuesto esto era solo un rumor y no había nada comprobado, pero a la vez a nadie en el país parecía importarle. Pensé que esta loba podría ser una viajera junto a su pareja y puede que uno de estos grupos los haya emboscado para obtener sus pieles.

Busque entre mis alforjas algunas medicinas, no tenía casi nada; Tenia un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y unas venditas adhesivas, realmente penoso, no tenía nada para ayudarla.

—Te llevare a un hospital. — Le dije a ella. Yo misma me sorprendí por lo que dije ¿Por qué estaba ayudando a esa loba? No pensaba, simplemente decía todo eso, no sé, supongo que sería instinto o puede que me identificara con su situación, hasta el día de hoy, no lo sé.

La loba rio. — No creo… Que llegue… — Movió su pata y me dejo ver una flecha clavada en su pecho, no se mucho de la anatomía de los lobos, pero parecía que estaba muy cerca del corazón. — Tienes un buen corazón… Muchos… Me habrían ignorado… Y a mi hijo… también.

Mire al cachorro y note que se había quedado dormido, se veía muy lindo, era un niño precioso. Le dije a la loba que el cachorro era muy lindo y ella rio. — Gracias…

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, mire sus heridas y vi lo graves que eran, aunque la pudiera llevar a un hospital y de milagro llegara ¿la atenderían? Ya de por si en Equestria los lobos no eran muy bien vistos, eran hasta odiados, francamente no se mucho de esta raza, solo que tienen otro tipo de culto y que realizan sacrificios a su dios o diosa o lo que sea.

—Mi hijo… — Dijo ella. Comprendí lo que quería, por lo que acerque al dormido cachorro cerca de su madre y ella acaricio su rostro contra el de él. — No… Lo podré ver crecer… Yo… Quería ver a las chicas persiguiéndolo… Je, je…

Me quede algo cortada, no sabía si reír o qué, ella parecía tratar de endulzar la situación un poco, aunque sin mucho éxito.

—Yegua… ¿Cuál es… Tu nombre? — Me preguntó.

—Tri… Trixie Lulamoon.

La loba tosió un poco de sangre. — Puede que lo que te pida será mucho… Se lo que dicen de mi especie en este país y en muchos otros… nos tachan de barbaros… Si no quieres… Está bien… Por favor… ¿Podrías… Cuidarlo?

Me quede petrificada, no le respondí y me quede quieta varios minutos, mire al bebé durmiendo y luego a la madre, que tenía los ojos cerrados, la mire unos segundos y vi que ya estaba muerta.

Luego de eso escuche un ruido provenir del bosque, no sé por qué, pero me escondí rápido entre unos arbustos. Al cabo de unos segundos, llego un grupo de ponis armados y vestidos con telas negras, miraron a la loba y rieron entre ellos, luego la ataron de los pies y comenzaron a arrastrarla entre todos.

Camine por los pasillos de nuestra nueva casa en el pueblo, era pequeña pero a la vez linda, sin embargo, no estaba tranquila. Pasé años evitando que Blade sufriera el mismo destino que su madre, por eso lo escondí y ahora, estaba en Ponyville, y no podía salir. Los guardias reales custodiaban mi casa, Sparkle los puso ahí para evitar algún ataque de algún racista idiota contra Blade, aunque creo que también los puso para que no me fuera de Ponyville, no sé, francamente después de adoptar a Blade deje de confiar en todos, "una yegua adopta un lobo" la mitad de Equestria se reiría de mí y la otra mitad de atacaría injustamente. Muchos tiran a Equestria de un país socialmente avanzado, pero lo cierto es que solo son un montón de idiotas racistas.

Llevamos dos semanas aquí y todavía tengo miedo, miedo por mi Blade, al principio, cuando lo adopte, sentí mucho miedo de cuidar de un lobo, pero ahora sé que los lobos son perseguidos y juzgados injustamente en Equestria y por ello no quería vivir cerca de la llamada "civilización", tenía miedo, quería salir pero Blade estaba cómodo, se había hecho amigo de los hijos de Sparkle y de dos potrillas que vivían aquí; Skyla y Alexis eran sus nombres. Quería irme, pero a la vez sabía que era lo mejor para Blade, crecer con amigos.

**Fin Trixie POV. **

Ponyville estaba en llamas, Canterlot estaba en llamas, Equestria era una maldita pila de escombros. Frente a este infierno, donde se podían escuchar gritos y se podían ver siluetas de ponis peleando contra soldados de Hera, estaba un unicornio blanco herido, arrastrándose como un perro herido.

—Que patético eres Shining. — Dijo Cadence vestida con una armadura dorada mientras miraba a un maltrecho Shining.

Shining Armor estaba muy herido, le habían arrancado el cuerno, una de sus patas delanteras estaba rota y uno de sus ojos estaba sangrando.

—¡Papi! — Gritó Skyla mientras estaba sujetada por dos soldados alicornios que se la estaban llevando.

—¡Hija…! — Shining trato de ir a salvarla pero Cadence le puso su pata en el lomo y lo detuvo ahí. — ¡Suéltame! ¡No, hija! — Gritaba mientras contemplaba como su hija era llevada lejos de él.

—Ésto es lo que pasa cuando me desafían. — Dijo Hera apareciendo frente a Shining. — Esto es lo que pasa cuando vas en contra de tu dios. — Ella le mostro unas picas donde estaban las cabezas de Twilight, Nero, Draco y Flash. — Esto es lo que pasa cuando no obedeces. — Dijo Cadence mostrando como varios soldados estaban torturando a Celestia y a Luna.

Shining miro todo con lágrimas en sus ojos; los soldados caían ante las alicornios, uno de ellos era atravesado por una lanza, otro estaba sometido en el suelo y una alicornio le rebanaba el cuello y otros corrían para huir mientras les disparaban rayos y flechas.

—Y no te preocupes por Skyla. — Dijo Cadence. — Cuidaré bien de ella. — Dijo mientras sacaba un puñal y lo clavaba en el pecho de Shining.

Shining abrió los ojos exaltado, noto que estaba acostado sobre su cama, miro el reloj y vio que eran las ocho y media de la mañana.

**Shining POV. **

Otra pesadilla, otra de muchas que tengo desde ese día. ¿Cómo enfrentas esto? ¿Cómo enfrentas que la yegua a la que le diste amor, respeto y fidelidad, todo de forma incondicional, te traicione de esta manera?

Miro hacia un lado y veo el cuerpito de mi niña, de mi Skyla, durmiendo bien aferrada a mí, desde que… Su madre… Nos dejó, ella no ha sido la misma, no le gusta que nos separemos e insiste mucho en ayudarme en todo, en parte me preocupa. Siempre me gusto pasar tiempo con ella… Pero creo que ella está empezando a depender mucho de mí.

Doy un suspiro y me levando de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla. Era viernes, desde que estos pobres niños comenzaron a cargar con toda esta responsabilidad acordamos que los entrenamientos serian de lunes a jueves, y los estudios escolares ocuparían las mañanas de los sábados y domingos, los viernes quedaban como día libre para que hicieran lo que quisieran, a pesar de lo grave de la situación, ellos seguían teniendo solo 5 años, 7 en el caso de Blade, el más reciente miembro del grupo, eran niños, merecen una infancia y no este infierno que les tocó vivir.

Salgo de la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a mi niña y salgo por la puerta. El sol ya estaba en el cielo y el periódico estaba en la entrada, lo dejé donde estaba y camine por el jardín de nuestra nueva casa hasta el buzón y revise la correspondencia; había cartas de asuntos militares que simplemente pase para leer más tarde, fuera de eso no había nada importante, salvo los impuestos mensuales como el alquiler de la casa.

Cuando Celestia me pidió enseñarle a Draco y Nero a defenderse me alojé en un hotel, luego de la traición de Cadence me cambié a una casa con jardín en el centro del pueblo, siempre me gustaron más los espacios abiertos.

Me senté en la banca del jardín y tome el periódico para leerlo, ahí pude ver varias cosas noticias como la cantidad de ponis que se enlistaban para vengar a los 1000 potrillos, vi una sorprendente crítica contra Hera, la cual estaba hecha por un poni que entrevistó a las princesas para comprender más del tema, las cosas que contaba este artículo eran sorprendentes, miles de datos que hace sólo dos meses no habrían sido creídos por nadie; en el artículo se contaban cosas como la intolerancia sexual que había en la ciudad de Olimpia y en sus alrededores y también había recopilaciones de los reinos que habían adoptado el hembrismo como práctica, llegando a mostrar inclusive fotos exclusivas de esos lugares, no tengo idea de cómo las consiguieron, pero parecen bastante reales. Me da risa, nunca fui muy fanático del gobierno de Hera y ver una crítica como ésta hacia ella me daba algo de gusto, francamente siempre quise ver que alguien se manifestara contra ella, siempre tuvo apoyo popular de las masas, pero sólo por su facha de "diosa" creo que quienes la apoyan nunca vieron en ojos propios lo que ella puede hacer.

**Fin Shining POV. **

—Hola. — Shining fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una vocecita que reconoció, sacó los ojos del periódico y miro a un pequeño lobo que lo estaba mirando.

— ¿Blade? Hola, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? — Le preguntó Shining.

—Ya sabe, me gusta madrugar. — Dijo el lobito con una sonrisa.

De niño, Blade siempre fue un niño que gustaba de estar despierto, nunca dormía mucho, normalmente a la noche se dormía rápido porque consumía todas sus energías durante el día, aunque no tardaba mucho en recuperarlas.

—Hola Shining. — Dijo Trixie llegando con ellos.

—Buenos días Trixie, ¿qué les trae a aquí a estas horas?

—Queríamos pasear un poco. — Dijo Trixie, quien llevaba un vaso grande de café con su magia, a ella no le molestaba la actitud de Blade de levantarse temprano aunque si quería que esa fase se terminara, pues ella no era del tipo que disfrutaban levantarse temprano.

A Shining no le caía muy bien la yegua, debido a lo que paso con la osa menor la consideraba una irresponsable, pero a la vez lo ocurrido con el pequeño lobo para él era algo admirable y de respetarse, por lo que trataba de ser amable con ella y ayudarla en caso de que necesitara algo, pero en general todavía tenía dudas sobre ella, debido a los problemas que le causó a su amada hermana.

— ¿Y Skyla? — Dijo el cachorro.

—Está dormida, ya saben, es una dormilona.

Trixie rio. — ¿Y Skyla y tu harán algo? digo, es el día libre de los chicos.

Shining se quedó pensativo, normalmente Skyla y él tenían planes siempre, aunque hoy no tenían nada planeado.

—Pues, veremos cuando ella se levante.

—Ya veo. — Dijo Trixie para luego mirar a Blade. — Bueno hijo, vámonos. Buenas tardes Shining.

—Buenas tardes Trixie. — Dijo volviendo a la lectura.

—Oye Shining. — Dijo Blade. — Mamá y yo iremos a desayunar cerca de la plaza comercial, ¿y si tú y Skyla vienen con nosotros?

Shining miró al niño y se quedó pensativo, francamente sería bueno para él y para Skyla despejarse un poco. Aceptó la invitación del niño y fue a buscar a Skyla.

—Hija. — Le dijo a la potra.

La potra gimió y arrugó la nariz.

—Hija, despierta que salió el sol.

—Ahhh, es temprano.

Shining bufó y le sacó las sabanas en modo juguetón para que se despertara. Skyla miro a su padre con algo de desdén. — Papá…

—Vamos hija, lávate la carita que salimos a desayunar.

— ¿Qué…?

—Blade y la señorita Trixie pasaron por la casa y Blade me ofreció acompañarlos a desayunar, vamos, será divertido.

Skyla se levantó de mala gana y fue al baño a limpiarse la cara.

Shining salió de la casa con Skyla medio dormida en su espalda. Shining realmente le alegró la invitación del joven lobo, desde lo de Cadence no había tanta diversión entre él y Skyla, sería divertido salir con Trixie y Blade, tal vez así se divertirían y olvidarían un poco lo que paso con Cadence.

**Trixie POV.**

Cuando Blade le ofreció a Shining acompañarnos francamente me sorprendí y también me preocupe, no me siento muy cómoda con él cerca, no porque sea un mal pony, me preocupa porque se lo mucho que quiere a Twilight y siento que aún tiene algo de rencor por todo lo que le hice pasar a la pobre, es comprensible, después de todo es su hermano… Su familia.

**Fin Trixie POV.**

Los cuatro caminaron por la plaza, pudieron ver varios guardias y civiles conviviendo, los civiles aún no se acostumbraban a la fuerte presencia militar, pero hacían lo posible para seguir con sus vidas y adaptar a los guardias.

**Shining POV.**

Caminábamos por la plaza, los chicos iban adelante hablando y riendo, me gustaba ver a Skyla reír, sobretodo porque era difícil hacerla reír desde lo de su madre.

Mientras caminábamos noté que Trixie estaba algo preocupada, pude notar por qué, los ponis miraban a Blade de muy mala gana y a ella también la miraban mal. Lo de ella era comprensible, francamente a mí también me molestó bastante cuando me enteré de todo lo que hizo en este pueblo, pero a Blade… Era un niño, ¿Qué justificaba marginarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque era un lobo? Mi abuelo me contó mucho sobre los lobos, él pasó parte de su vida entre ellos, y siempre me dijo que lo que creían los ponies de ellos no eran nada más que patrañas racistas, al menos nadie se atrevía a decir nada ni a arrojar nada dado a que yo estaba ahí presente. No me imagino lo difícil que habría sido para Trixie ir sola con Blade, nadie los tocaría dado a que Twilight los protege, pero seguro de que si yo no estuviera aquí ellos no tardarían en hacer algo para ofenderlos o humillarlos.

**Fin Shining POV.**

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante y los cuatro se sentaron en una de las mesa de afuera, al poco tiempo vino un mozo con acento francés y les tomo la orden.

Shining pidió heno frito con huevos, algo pesado pero a él le gustaba comer pesado.

Trixie pidió una ensalada de frutas con crema.

Skyla se pidió cereal con leche y frutas, parte del menú infantil.

Blade se quedó mirando el menú indeciso. — ¿El caballero va a ordenar? — Dijo con un tono de disgusto, no por la tardanza, sino por Blade.

—Emmm, yo quiero… ¿No hay algo de pescado? — El mozo sólo arrugó la nariz ante la inocencia de Blade.

Trixie rápidamente le dijo a Blade que esto era un restaurante de ponis y cosas como carne no estaban disponibles, tenía que seleccionar algo distinto. Al final pidió lo mismo que Skyla solo que con yogurt de fresas en lugar de leche.

El mesero se fue sin intención de ocultar el desdén por la presencia de Blade.

Mientras esperaban la comida, los niños fueron a una zona de juegos que estaba hecha para los hijos de las parejas, a esas horas estaba vacía, toda para Skyla y Blade.

Shining y Trixie se quedaron solos, al principio sólo se miraban levemente mientras esperaban. Como el silencio se estaba volviendo cada vez más incómodo, Shining decidió romperlo.

—Y bueno… Emm, ¿Qué cuentas?

—Emmm, pues no mucho.

— ¿Qué tal el pueblo hasta ahora?

—… Francamente… Me siento incómoda por cómo me miran…

Shining la miró con algo de lástima. — Tranquila las cosas pasan con el tiempo.

— ¿Y a ti no te molestó? Digo, humillé a tu hermana y casi conquisto Ponyville…

—Admito que cuando me enteré quise ir a buscarte y encerrarte en un calabozo, pero… — Mira a Blade. — Lo que hiciste con ese niño, es algo admirable, muchos lo abrían dejado morir.

—Lo sé…

—Trixie, me mata la curiosidad, ¿por qué lo recogiste? Pudiste dejarlo ahí tirado y ahorrarte muchos problemas.

Trixie suspiro. — No podía… Era un niño, ¿Cómo se puede abandonar a un pobre niño recién nacido ante una manada de idiotas?

— ¿Manada de idiotas? — Dijo interesado.

—… Veras, yo encontré a la madre real de Blade muy lastimada. — Dijo mirando como el niño jugaba con Skyla. — Ella me pidió que lo cuidara, dudé, pero escuché que alguien venía e instintivamente me escondí. ¿Has escuchado de esos cazadores que matan lobos que salen de sus tierras para viajar?

— ¿Me estás diciendo que…? — Trixie asintió. — Oh… — Mira a Blade. — Pobre… aunque al menos… Terminó contigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Trixie, no soy tonto, eres una gran madre para él, lo protegiste todos estos años y cuando quiso unirse al equipo tú te preocupaste genuinamente por él. Je, je, la madre de Alexis firmó el primer día, se volvió loca de alegría al saber que su hija era tan especial, aunque ahora sí que se preocupa.

Trixie rio y el silencio volvió, pero esta vez, ella lo rompió. — Y dime Shining, ¿Cómo va la boda de tu hermana?

—Va bien, se llevará a cabo en unas semanas, ella está bastante nerviosa.

—Je, es lógico.

De pronto, el mozo llegó con la comida. Shining llamó a los niños para que se sentaran en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, el resto de la mañana se pasó volando entre las risas de los cuatro, luego del almuerzo fueron un rato al parque y luego fueron a ver a Draco y Nero que estaban al cuidado de Applejack, dado a que Twilight y Flash estaban bastante ocupados con su boda.

Al caer la noche, Shining y Skyla volvieron a casa y cuando Shining se estaba duchando tranquilo, notó algo, no había pensado en Cadence en todo el día.

Fin cap. 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Blade y yo fuimos a la casa de Sparkle, nos invitó a tomar el té pues quería aclarar un par de cosas conmigo, debido a la cantidad de problemas que había actualmente no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar, supongo que quería hacer de buena amiga y ponerse al corriente, francamente a mí también me interesaba ponerme al corriente. Je, hace años habría rechazado esto como una cretina, pero ya no soy así, ya no soy una engreída e inmadura potrilla fugada de su casa, ahora soy madre y gracias eso, gracias a mi hijo Blade, crecí como poni, estoy dispuesta a arreglar mis lazos con Sparkle, digo, Twilight.

En la biblioteca de Ponyville, Twilight, las manes y Trixie se encontraban tomando el té tranquilamente, Blade estaba con Draco y Nero jugando en la parte de arriba y Flash estaba con Shining Armor realizando trabajos de rutina.

— Y dinos Trixie, ¿cómo has estado estos años? — Preguntó Twilight.

— Pues… Yo bien, bueno, ahora mejor.

— Oye. — Dijo Fluttershy un tanto curiosa. — Dime, ¿cómo es criar de un lobo? Siempre me interesaron ellos y su cultura, cuéntame algo.

— Pues… Al principio fue difícil, pero salimos adelante.

— Y puedo ver que ese niño te ha hecho bien. — Dijo Applejack. — Ya no hablas en tercera persona, no eres engreída y hasta eres mucho más abierta, ese niño te ha hecho madurar. — Le dijo con una sonrisa.

De hecho, mi madurez no tenía solo que ver con Blade, aunque gran parte de ella era gracias a él. Desde que terminó lo del amuleto del alicornio viajé de lugar en lugar buscando una nueva vida, es increíble cómo viajan las noticias y rumores pues mi historia se hizo conocida muy rápido y la gente no me veía bien, me odiaban y se burlaron de mí en muchas ocasiones, fueron estas situaciones las que me hicieron darme cuenta de forma más directa mis errores. Luego de encontrar a Blade, mi vida se volvió más peligrosa, debido al gran racismo que había hacia los lobos en Equestria.

— Y dime Twilight, ¿cómo va lo de tu boda? — Preguntó Trixie.

Twilight sonrió. — Va muy bien, salvo por… — Dijo mirando un cuadro que había cerca, donde estaban Flash, Spike, Draco, Nero y ella, esta foto fue tomada poco antes de la muerte del dragoncito morado, era una de las posiciones más amadas por Twilight, un recuerdo de un hijo muerto.

— Lo siento Twilight… — Dijo Trixie. — Cuando me entere sobre eso… De verdad lo siento.

Twilight siguió mirando la foto desde su lugar durante unos segundos, luego suspiro y mostró una sonrisa. — No importa, él sigue vivo en las sonrisas nuestras, hay que sonreír para que él siga vivo.

Me sorprende la fuerza que tiene Sparkle, según sabía, ese dragón era una especia de asistente, cuando leí el periódico con la noticia y noté que dijeron que ella lo miraba como un hijo… Sentí mucha pena, esa noche, había soñado que un grupo de ponis nos encontraban y se llevaban a Blade lejos, pesadilla que casi se vuelve real el día que llegue a Ponyville.

— Y dinos Trixie. — Dijo Rainbow tratando de romper el tema y abrir uno nuevo. — ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para vivir en el bosque Everfree? — Preguntó con notoria curiosidad.

— Oh, pues al principio fue un poco difícil, cuando cuidé de Blade tuve que colarme a unas granjas de algunas aldeas y robar unos cubos de leche y dársela con un biberón que improvise con mi magia y algunos elementos del propio bosque.

— Espera, ¿les robabas a granjeros? — Dijo Applejack.

— Bueno, no me quedaba de otra, era eso o que él pasara hambre.

— Pues… Cierto.

— Bueno, cuando creció comenzó a recolectar cosas del bosque e iba disfrazada a los pueblos más cercanos para tratar de intercambiarlas por algunas cosas, un día logré encontrar una cueva abandonada de Diamond Dogs, no había mucho pero había unas joyas y las vendí por bits y pude comprar varias cosas. Compré un libro sobre ciencias naturales, uno que se había hecho exclusivamente de la especie de Blade, creí que me ayudaría, aunque a parte de los conocimientos biológicos y de comportamiento básico como cacería, no ayudaba mucho, ese libro termino siendo más racismo que datos útiles, pero afortunadamente me sirvió para enseñarle a cazar y que pudiera tener los nutrientes de la carne.

— Aún no entiendo por qué hay tanto racismo contra los lobos. — Dijo Rainbow.

— Es que cuando los ponis llegaron a Equestria, esta estaba ya habitada por los lobos, los ponis los vieron como incivilizados y los comenzaron a desplazar, no fue hasta que la reina Lauren llegó que esa cruel e incivilizada actitud terminó y se llegó a un acuerdo; los lobos no tuvieron problemas en entregar las tierras que perdieron, con tal de que se mantuviera la paz y ya no perdieran más de sus jóvenes.

— ¿Y por qué todavía se los odia? — Pregunto Rarity.

— Por motivos religiosos y tecnológicos, los ponis son tecnológicamente más avanzados, con lo que nos da un aire de superioridad. — Dijo Fluttershy con asco, todas la miraron algo sorprendidas por lo que había dicho, por lo que ella decidió explicar. — Es que historia era mi materia preferida en la primaria.

— Ehh, mejor dejemos este tema y hablemos de algo un poco más alegre. — Dijo Rarity algo harta de tanta seriedad y queriendo hablar de algo un poco más ocioso. — Trixie, tengo un regalo para ti y para Blade, tengo entendido que son muy unidos como madre e hijo.

— Pues sí, je, je.

Rarity tomó sus alforjas, que estaban a un lado de ella, y de ellas sacó dos bufandas de color gris claro con bordados en forma de ramas y hojas de un árbol. — Busqué algo de información con ayuda de la princesa Celestia y logré tener acceso a un viejo tapiz hecho por los lobos durante la llegada de los ponis, y bordé estas bufandas con los diseños del tapiz, espero les guste.

Todas miraron a Trixie esperando una sonrisa, aunque sólo vieron algo de perturbación, ella tomó las bufandas y toqueteo el material y confirmó sus sospechas. — ¿Sabes qué material es éste? — Dijo extrañando un poco a las manes.

— Pues, lo llaman _Lican Tel _es muy caro y difícil de conseguir, lo guardo solo para ponis especiales. — Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— Es piel de lobo.

En ese momento, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del lugar, siendo Rarity la más impactada ¿Piel de lobo? ¿Cómo era posible eso?

— ¿Pi…Piel de lobo? — Dijo Fluttershy con incredulidad en su voz.

Trixie asintió con tristeza. — La madre de Blade… Murió por unos cazadores… Ellos matan lobos que se salen de sus tierras y luego toman su piel para comercializarla, como los ponis no tienen ni idea de cómo es usar una prenda de pieles no se dan cuenta y compran el material.

—Yo… Yo… — Dijo Rarity con un puñal en el corazón.

Trixie suspiró y miró a Rarity. — No te preocupes… No es tu culpa…

Twilight se sintió igual de choqueada, no esperaba que algo así pasara en esa reunión, ella ya sabía de las pieles y de hecho había una contienda importante en el gobierno sobre el tema, había un 10 % de los funcionarios del gobierno que querían llevar este tema a la corte, sin embargo, 7% de ese 10 querían legalizarlo y el otro 90% lo consideraba un rumor idiota.

Twilight tragó algo de saliva, hace tiempo que estaba investigando ese tema pero jamás pensó que la respuesta yaciera tan cerca, se sabía que se usaban las pieles para fines comerciales pero no pensó que esos fines fueran tan vistosos, ahora que lo pensó había una gran posibilidad de que la mayor parte de la clase alta del reino usara estas pieles.

…

— ¡Shining! — Gritó Flash a Shining, quien se mostraba algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

— Que estábamos organizando los ensayos de defensa para la semana que viene y arreglando algunos detalles de la seguridad para el día de mi boda con Twilight.

Yo estaba bastante distraído, desde ayer que no me puedo concentrar, y extrañamente no es porque Cadence estaba en mi cabeza, todo lo contrario, ella no estaba en mi cabeza, Trixie sí, no podía parar de recordar esa tarde con ella, Skyla y Blade en el parque, fue muy divertido, creo que desde hace semanas que no me divierto así. Era obvio que estar con Trixie era divertido, era una genial amiga y con ella me sentía mejor, era como si su presencia me distrajera lo suficiente como para no pensar en Cadence, extrañamente, anoche fue el primer día en mucho tiempo en que no tuve pesadillas.

Esta tarde estaba con Flash organizando temas de la guardia, incluyendo toda la seguridad en la boda de mi hermana con él, tenía que concentrarme, dejé a Skyla en casa de Alexis para que jugaran juntas y pasara un buen rato.

— Bueno, a ver, dime ¿Qué nos queda por organizar?

Flash se llevó un casco a la cara debido a la pregunta de su superior.

Flash es un subordinado gracioso, me dan bastante risa sus comentarios y me ayudan a distraerme, pasamos el resto de la tarde organizando detalles de la guardia.

Mañana por la mañana habrá un ensayo de defensa en las afueras del pueblo, luego de eso llegaba un cargamento de armas y equipos nuevos de Canterlot y por último habría que distribuir todas las armas y equipos entre los soldados, como odio el papeleo, es la parte más tediosa de mi trabajo.

Luego de organizar las "actividades" de mañana, pasamos a organizar la seguridad de su boda, tomamos un mapa y colocamos guardias en los tejados y en las calles, mande una petición a Canterlot para mandar otros 500 soldados como refuerzo, no creo que pase nada pero mejor prevenir.

Cuando terminamos el trabajo ya era casi de noche, salí del cuartel y fui por Skyla, aunque al llegar me pidió permiso para pasar la noche con Alexis, le dije que sí y que se divirtiera mucho, luego de eso vi que ya era efectivamente de noche, volví a mi casa y me prepare un sándwich de margaritas para calmar el hambre, me serví un vaso de cerveza y tome un libro para leerlo en mi sillón mientras comía. El libro en contexto era "Farenheit 451" una historia sobre un futuro donde los libros están prohibidos, era una de mis novelas preferidas, creo que la habré leído unas 3 veces, era un libro corto por lo que lo leí todo por cuarta vez al momento de termina mi cena.

Luego de la cena, puse el plato y el vaso en la cocina y los lave, luego me dirigí a mi cama y me quedé dormido.

Shining despertó en los pasillos del imperio de cristal, al principio estaba algo confundido, ¿qué hacía ahí? Caminó por los pasillos por un tiempo y notó que todo estaba desierto, pero de pronto, sintió un ruido proveniente del exterior, se dirigió al balcón del palacio y miró para encontrarse para una horrible escena.

El imperio era un caos total; Alicornios y soldados de cristal que portaban el estandarte de la cutiemark de Cadence peleaban contra guardias de cristal que llevaban el estandarte del corazón de cristal, pero ésto en realidad estaba lejos de ser una batalla, era una masacre. Los pobres cristalinos estaban siendo brutal y salvajemente masacrados sin piedad alguna.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Dije sin comprender que pasó.

—Qué hermoso espectáculo. — Dijo una voz que pude reconocer.

Me di vuelta y pude ver a Cadence y a Hera escoltadas por un grupo de guardias. — Ustedes, debí saber que ésto era cosa suya. — Les dije plantándoles cara, sin embargo, éstas ni me prestaron atención.

— Esos idiotas creyeron que en serio un golpe de estado tendría éxito, pobres idiotas. — Dijo Cadence caminando hacia mí y atravesándome como si fuera aire.

— ¿Qué…? — Dije confundido.

Hera me pasa de lado y ambas miran la masacre por el balcón.

—Bueno, parece que estos machos aprenderán la verdad por la fuerza. — Dijo Cadence.

—Es curioso, porque inclusive hay machos ayudando a nuestro bando.

—Eso es gracias a que me son leales y prefirieron confiar en mí antes que en los revolucionarios.

Las mire con ira y me lancé contra ellas, tratando de golpearlas y detener esta barbarie, varias veces las ataqué y el mismo número de veces las atravesé como si yo fuera aire ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más fuertes, las súplicas e inclusive pude escuchar como algunos gritaban mi nombre, pidiendo que fuera a ayudarlos, que su líder fuera con ellos. Me arrojé al suelo y cubrí mis oídos para protegerme del ruido, sin embargo, era un esfuerzo inútil.

— ¡Ahh! — Gritó Shining Armor despertando en su cama.

Miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en perfecto orden, había sido sólo una pesadilla.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y miré mis cascos, aún recordando todos esos gritos y súplicas de los ponis que luchaban, me sentía horrible, sentía que ellos estaban sufriendo por mi culpa, debería actuar como un príncipe e ir a salvarlos… Pero no puedo, tengo que seguir las órdenes y ocuparme de mis sobrinos y los demás, ser más fuertes para pelear en el futuro.

—Sólo un día. — Fue lo que pensé, sólo pude dormir bien un día, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudo siquiera dormir sin pensar en todo lo que está pasando? Reviso el reloj y veo que son apenas las 3 de la mañana, pero no deseo volver a dormir, no quiero volver a dormir.

Era una hermosa mañana en Ponyville, Twilight se despertó temprano y se encontró con su prometido, Flash, preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días cariño.

Flash se dio vuelta y le sonrió. — Ahh, bonjour madmuasel. — Le dijo con un tono cariñoso al mismo tiempo en que le daba un abrazo y un beso en los labios.

Twilight olfateo el aire y dio un gemido de placer. — Huele delicioso.

—Mejor llama a los chicos, los omelettes de queso se están enfriando.

Twilight rio y fue a la habitación de arriba donde dormían sus hijos. Al entrar, pudo ver a sus dos pequeños durmiendo en sus camas y en el suelo, una bolsa de dormir en la que dormía Blade, quien se había quedado a dormir esa noche con permiso de Trixie.

Twilight procedió a despertar a los 3 pequeños, los cuales al principio se resistieron.

—Vamos hijos, no desperdicien el sol. — Dijo como intento de despertarlos.

—Pero es temprano… — Dijo Nero.

—Quiero dormir un poco… — Dijo Draco.

Twilight rodó los ojos y notó algo, el joven Blade se estaba estirando y despertando sin problemas. — Buenos días señorita Twilight.

—Buenos días Blade, veo que al menos alguien aquí sí se despierta.

—Yo siempre me despierto temprano, me gusta disfrutar del día.

Twilight rio con ternura. — Vaya, no es normal ver un niño tan joven madrugando de esta manera, ustedes podrían aprender un poquito muchachos. — Les dijo a sus gemelos.

—Ahh, está bien, ya bajamos. — Dijo Nero.

—Que pesada eres mamá… — Dijo Draco adormilado.

Twilight rio. — Entonces, estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. — Dijo ella mientras los miraba levantarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa y Flash se servía el desayuno.

—Y dime Blade, ¿ya has probado los omelettes?

—No, nunca, pero huele exquisito ¿tiene queso?

—Queso, huevo, romero, tomates, champiñones y orégano. Espero lo disfrutes. — Dijo sentándose y quitándose el delantal.

Blade lo olfateó con gusto y le encajó una mordida al mismo tiempo en que gemía del placer culinario. — ¡Esta delicioso!

Twilight y Flash rieron. — A papá le salen muy ricos los omelettes. — Dijo comiéndolo directamente del plato.

—Nero, los cubiertos. — Le reprendió Twilight.

—¡Pero mamá, Blade está comiendo de la misma manera!

—Bueno… Eso es diferente.

— ¿Por qué?—Dijo Draco.

—Emmm. — Twilight se quedó en silencio unos minutos, buscando una respuesta que no sonara racista. — Pues porque él…

—Por esto Nero. — Dijo Blade mostrando sus garras mientras reía. — No son muy prácticas para tomar cosas.

—Al menos tienes garras, a mí me encantaría tenerlas, podría dejar los cubiertos de lado. — Dijo Nero molesto.

—Pues eso por ahora no pasará amiguito. — Dijo Twilight.

Más tarde, Draco, Nero y Blade decidieron salir de la biblioteca y a jugar a la pelota. Draco se la pasaba a Blade, Blade a Nero y Nero de vuelta a Draco, desde una de las ramas de la biblioteca se podían ver a los fénix Alpha y Omega mirando la escena. Todo iba bien, hasta que Draco la pateó fuerte y Blade no pudo agarrarla. — Voy yo. — Dijo el cachorro corriendo tras la pelota, la cual había caído justo donde los ponis transitaban.

Con forme más se alejó para buscar la pelota, más miradas pudo sentir.

Los lobos siempre habían sido una raza que hasta era capaz de oler emociones, por lo que Blade pudo oler el desprecio de los ponis hacia él, aunque para él era solo un olor amargo, lo sentía desde que llego a Ponyville, aunque desconocía que era dado a que Trixie siempre trataba de esconderle el hecho de que todos los ponis lo odiaban por ser un lobo.

Blade comenzó a sentirse incómodo con las miradas y ese olor amargo que iba en aumento. Para cuando llegó con la pelota las miradas sólo estaban sobre él, miro hacia los ponis y se sintió intimidado, por lo que bajó sus orejas e inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de temor. Tomó la pelota y se dio media vuelta tan rápido como pudo, sin embargo, su camino fue bloqueado por una pequeña potra naranja de crin verde de no más de 4 años. — Hola. — Dijo la potra con una voz inocente.

—Hola… — Dijo con timidez.

— ¿Qué clase de poni eres tú? — Dijo la potra con inocencia.

— ¿Poni? No, yo soy un lobo.

— ¿Lobo? ¿De esos malos que aparecen en los cuentos?

— ¿Cuentos? ¿Malos? — Dijo algo extrañado.

—¡Hermanita! — Dijo un potro de unos 8 años, de crines verdes y piel blanca con ojos cafés como los de la potra y una cutiemark en forma de raqueta de tenis. El potro llega con su hermana y la aleja de Blade. — A ver, ¿no recuerdas que papá y mamá nos dijeron que nos alejáramos del monstruo?

— ¿Monstruo? — Dijo Blade confundido.

— Sí monstruo, no te comas a mi hermana o te las verás conmigo. — Dijo amenazante.

—Yo no pienso comer a nadie. — Se defendió.

— ¿En serio? — El potro. — ¿Y qué tienes en la boca?

Blade abrió la boca y con su lengua toco sus colmillos. — ¿Mis dientes? — Dijo extrañado.

—Esos dientes sólo los tienen los monstruos, el que los tengas prueba que eres un monstruo come ponis. — El potro comenzó a alejarse. — Vete a tu cueva monstruo y no le hagas daño a mi hermanita

—Pero, yo no soy un monstruo.

—¡Claro que sí! — Se escuchó a un adulto de entre la multitud.

Desde ese momento, comenzaron los murmullos y se comenzaron también a oír comentarios en contra de Blade, el joven cachorro comenzó a sentir mucho miedo por cómo la gente hablaba de él, sentía mucho miedo y ese olor amargo aumentaba por segundos.

—¡Oigan! — Gritó Nero acompañado por Draco. — Dejen a mi amigo o llamo a mi mamá. — Amenazo el potro.

—Príncipe. — Dijo uno de los adultos. — Vaya con su madre, no es bueno que este cerca de… ésto.

— ¡Él es mi amigo! — Dijo Nero, mientras que Omega se colocaba en su lomo y le graznaba enojada al semental, cosa que provoco que retrocediera.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Todos voltearon y se encontraron con la mirada desaprobatoria de Twilight Sparkle. — Dejo a mis hijos y a su amigo salir a jugar como niños normales y cuando salgo a ver cómo están me encuentro con esto ¿Cómo osan atacar verbalmente a un niño inocente?

—Princesa, con todo respeto eso no…

— ¡Él! — Le reprochó Twilight.

— Bueno, "Él" es un lobo.

Twilight miró a sus hijos y a Blade. —Vayan a la casa y jueguen adentro. — Le dijo a los niños, los cuales obedecieron. Al ver que ellos entraban en la casa, ella respondió:

—Ya les he aclarado esto cientos de veces, dejen al pobre chico en paz, sigo sin entender que rayos tienen en contra de los lobos ¿Alguien aquí ha visto un lobo en la vida real, que no sea Blade o los lobos de madera del Everfree?

En ese momento nadie abrió la boca, todos se miraban entre sí hasta que. — Es que todos son iguales. — Se escuchó.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? Que venga y lo repita en mi cara — Dijo Twilight, sin embargo, nadie dio la cara. Twilight arqueó la ceja. — Vamos, no seas temido, quien sea el que lo dijo, que se presente. — Todos los ponis se miraban entre sí, esperando a que uno de ellos fuera hacia la princesa. — Bien, como se ve que son tan valientes como para hablar ocultando la cara voy a hacer una pregunta ¿Qué dirían si yo dijera "todos los no-alicornios son iguales"?

Se escucharon algunos murmullos, algunos de molestia. — ¿Se molestarían verdad? — Algunos sintieron algo de vergüenza y otros algo enojados por cómo la princesa Twilight les hablaba. — No quiero ver nunca más este comportamiento, deberían avergonzarse todos ustedes. — Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a seguir su camino.

La multitud comenzó a murmurar, tanto en pro de la princesa como en contra, pero mayoritariamente en contra. Entre ellos, había un poni unicornio café de crin blanca y ojos verdes que le hablaba a un terrestre gris de crin castaña y ojos azules. — Reverendo, alguien tiene que enseñarle algunas verdades a la señorita Twilight Sparkle.

—Concuerdo mi joven disimulo, creo que alguien tiene que recordarle quienes son los buenos y quienes los salvajes.

Fin cap 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Escudo y estrella cap 3.**

Era una mañana normal en Ponyville, Twilight se encontraba sola en su casa mientras revisaba una revista con diseños de vestidos de novia y trajes de novio; su objetivo era buscar algún diseño atractivo para que su amiga Rarity lo tuviera como base para crear su vestido de novia y el traje de Flash. Mientras ella seguía inmersa en tan importante tarea, alguien llamó a la puerta, lo que la hizo quitar su atención de la revista.

Twilight se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta y, al abrirla, pudo ver a un poni pegaso de crines rubias y piel naranja con ojos color verde, su cutiemark no llegaba a revelarse dado a que llevaba puesta una sotana; por lo visto se trataba de un cura.

— Hola Twilight, buenos días. — Saludó amablemente.

— Padre Orange, que gusto verlo. — Dijo Twilight dándole un cálido abrazo al cura.

El padre Orange era un muy buen amigo mío, a pesar de ser una firme atea, no tenía mucho problema en entablar relaciones amistosas con ponis con diversas opiniones políticas o, en este caso, teológicas. Orange era un gran amigo y respetaba mi ateísmo y también respetaba mi rol de madre, sin interferir en ningún sentido de la palabra con la educación de mis hijos, salvo con el hecho de tratar de inculcarles los valores que el profetizaba, lo cual hacía con mi total consentimiento.

Twilight dejó pasar al cura y ambos se sientan en la sala, ella le ofreció un poco de té a lo que el semental accedió con todo gusto. Fue a la cocina por el té y lo puso sobre la mesa para luego servirle un poco a su sorpresivo invitado.

— Dime Orange, ¿cuándo volviste? Que yo sepa fuiste a una misa de gran importancia en Canterlot, no te esperaba sino hasta la semana que viene.

— Pues me retiré antes de tiempo, digamos que hubo algunas cosas que me incomodaron, ya sabes, demasiados fanáticos queriendo interpretar las escrituras literalmente. — Dijo con desdén.

Twilight dio un fuerte suspiro y lo miró. — Te entiendo amigo, yo también lidié mucho con ellos cuando me coronaron, al parecer no les gustaba la idea de una princesa atea.

— Sí, recuerdo muy bien la polémica, todo por esa frase ridícula de las escrituras "quien sea pagano, no tendrá derecho a nada", es una vergüenza que la gente interprete de forma tan literal algo escrito desde la perspectiva de una sociedad atrasada y primitiva. — Dijo Orange. — Bueno, por suerte hay algunos que ignoramos los pasajes que están de más, por obvias razones, y sólo nos dedicamos a los valores reales que los dioses quieren profetizar.

Twilight asintió con una sonrisa.

Orange es un padre bastante curioso, digamos que es el tipo de creyente que usa la lógica y acepta los hechos probados científicamente aún cuando estos contradigan las escrituras. Según su lógica, si los dioses escribieran un libro para guiar los mortales no sería como las escrituras sagradas que se adora actualmente, no las he leído completas pero he podido apreciar que el libro se contradice una enorme cantidad de veces y hasta promueve de cosas que, en mi opinión, un ser divino y sabio no profetizaría; como la esclavitud y el sexismo. Francamente encontrar a alguien como Orange fue muy grato, nunca pensé que yo podría encariñarme tanto con un religioso, dado a que mi opinión sobre ellos siempre fue bastante clara, aunque ahora sé bien que no todos son unos fanáticos idiotas, hay algunos bastante agradables dentro de su culto.

— ¿Cómo esta Draco? ¿Ha mejorado? — Dijo Orange un tanto preocupado mientras sorbía su té.

Twilight dio un fuerte suspiro y miró al suelo. — No, Flash y yo intentamos acercarnos a él, pero habla muy poco y cuando lo abrazo… puedo sentir algo malo dentro de él… Tengo miedo.

Orange la miro con lastima y la abrazo con su ala. — Tranquila, te prometo que lo arreglaremos, recuerda que todos tus amigos te estamos apoyando con tu hijo. — Dijo mientras que Twilight se calmaba un poco, aunque sus preocupaciones no se borraban todavía. — ¿Y Nero? — Preguntó él.

— ¿Nero? Pues él está normal, juguetón, obediente y algo torpe. Parece que ya superó lo de Spike, aunque se pone algo triste cuando se lo recordamos.

— Comprendo, por lo visto Nero es un chico que no tarda mucho en recobrar la alegría, eso me alegra, aunque aún me preocupa su hermano…

— A mí también, mucho.

— Es comprensible, eres su madre. — Dijo Orange con una sonrisa pero luego la borró y suspiró. — Twilight… Tengo que hablarte de algo serio.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó ella.

— Es sobre el lobo que adoptó tu amiga, Trixie Lulamoon.

— Ah, ¿ya te enteraste?— Dijo temerosa de lo que él podria llegar a pensar.

— Pues en primer lugar me agrada la idea, puede que sea el impulso necesario para dejar esas prácticas racistas tan primitivas, pero lo que me preocupa es esto. — Dijo mientras sacaba un una copia del libro de las escrituras con una página marcada por un señalador. Se lo dio a Twilight y ella, algo confundida, abrió la página. — Encontré ese pasaje mientras venía de camino aquí.

Twilight miró la página y leyó el pasaje marcado con lápiz.

"_Aquel semental que se acueste con yegua, comete un pecado necesario para la vida. Aquel semental que se acueste con semental como si éste fuera una yegua, comete un acto deplorable y merece la muerte. Aquella criatura que profane y consuma la carne de otro ser, comete un acto deplorable y abominable, y se le debe castigar con la hoguera. Aquel que defienda a los que profanen la carne de otro ser, cometen un acto de total deshonra y merecen morir lentamente."_

Twilight, al terminar de leer eso, quedó horrorizada, casi al instante relacionó las últimas dos frases con Blade y Trixie; él comia carne y ella se la daba ¿serían capaces de castigarlos de la manera descrita en ese pequeño párrafo?

— Ésto…

— Lo sé, tenía que decírtelo, al leerlo no pude evitar pensar en esa pobre yegua y en su inocente cachorro. — Dijo con pena en su voz.

Twilight comenzó a alterarse, salió por la puerta de la biblioteca y llamó a uno de los guardias que patrullaban la calle. — ¿Sí, mi señora? — Dijo el guardia.

—Ve con Flash Sentry y dile que quiero diez guardias adicionales en la casa de Trixie Lulamoon y de paso manda a buscar a Trixie y la escolten hasta aquí, luego quiero que un guardia vaya a buscar a mi hermano y los niños — Dijo con tensión en su voz.

—Sí, señora. — Obedeció con prisa al notar lo alterada que estaba su princesa.

Estaba realizando un poco de jardinería, me encontraba sola; Blade se encontraba entrenando junto con Shining y los demás… Shining… es extraño, desde el día que pasamos juntos los cuatro, varias veces me viene él a la cabeza, no comprendo muy bien el porqué de ello, pero traté de ignorarlo, debe ser alguna estupidez de mi cabeza.

Mientras regaba las plantas, un grupo de guardias entró en lo que era mi propiedad, y se presentaron ante mí. — Trixie Lulamoon, la princesa Twilight Sparkle exige que valla a su hogar en este momento.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunté confundida.

— La princesa nos pidió que la escoltáramos ante ella. — Dijo otro guardia.

Me sentí algo confundida, pero si Twilight mandaba tantos guardias de seguro era por una razón coherente, he podido apreciar en mi tiempo aquí que ella no es del tipo de ponis que hacen las cosas porque sí, sin ninguna razón.

Me llevaron hasta la casa de Sparkle y, al entrar, la pude ver sentada junto a un cura, lo cual me pareció extraño, creía que ella era atea ¿Por qué estaba con un cura?

— Trixie, bienvenida, te presento a mi amigo, el padre Orange. — Me dijo con un tono amable pero que no ocultaba una gran preocupación en su persona.

— Mucho gusto señorita Lulamoon, es un gusto conocer a tan admirable yegua.

— ¿Perdón?

— Me refiero a lo que hizo por ese pequeño lobo, de verdad la admiro señora.

Me quedé un tanto confundida, ¿no se suponía que la iglesia era uno de los principales centros de racismo hacia la raza de Blade?

— Escucha Trixie, el padre Orange es un amigo de confianza, me advirtió que es muy probable que haya varios fanáticos religiosos muy en contra de tu hijo y tú.

— Dime algo que no sepa. — Dije un tanto sarcástica, pues sabía muy bien cuál era la opinión mayoritaria en los miembros de la iglesia.

— Verás, él ha encontrado un pasaje que habla literalmente de matar y torturar a los seres que coman carne y a los que los defiendan, Trixie, Blade y tú…

Me quedé de piedra cuando oí eso, el padre me dio el pasaje exacto y, al leerlo, no lo podía creer. — No… ¿Qué significa esto?

— Significa que los más fanáticos de la iglesia es muy probable que ya estén conspirando contra usted y su hijo.

Sentí que la presión me bajaba, me desplomé sobre el sofá mientras el corazón me latía a mil kilómetros por hora.

—Trixie — me dijo Twilight mientras hacía lo posible para no desmallarme —, no permitiré que eso pase; tranquila, colocaré guardias de élite en tu casa y tomaré precauciones, ahora mismo mi hermano y tu hijo deben estar viniendo hacia aquí, le informaré del asunto y le pediré que coordine a la guardia junto con Flash para que vigilen con buenos ojos a los fanáticos que estén bajo sospecha de ésto.

Sentía mucho miedo, sentía que tenía que irme de aquí cuanto antes pero a la vez no quería, aquí Blade tenía amigos y una infancia que lo hacía más feliz que nuestra anterior vida en el bosque, pero… No sé qué hacer.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Blade, Shining y los demás, miré a Blade con suma preocupación mientras que Twilight mandaba a los niños arriba donde no escucharan lo que diríamos a continuación.

—Shining, Flash, escuchen, necesito algo de ustedes. — Dijo Twilight al momento que explicaba lo sucedido a ambos sementales, los cuales mostraron gran sorpresa ante la información que acababan de recibir.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que van a quemar vivo a un pobre niño y a torturar a su madre sólo por el hecho de que él es un lobo? — Dijo Shining con cierta cólera en su voz.

— Me temo que sí. — Dijo Orange.

— Hijo de… — Dijo Shining al momento en que sus ojos comenzaban a sangrar.

— ¡Shining! — Dijo Twilight alterada mientras Shining notaba lo que estaba haciendo, se limpió la sangre de sus ojos y comenzó a respirar hondo para calmarse.

No comprendí muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, según sé es algo raro que Shining tiene en la sangre pero no sé bien de que se trata.

—Por favor, a los dos, quiero que vigilen a los clérigos, hay muchos que toman las escrituras muy en serio. Shining, lo lamento pero los entrenamientos con los chicos se suspenderán por un tiempo, necesitamos atender este tema urgentemente con todo lo que tengamos.

—Entiendo hermana, no te preocupes. — Dijo con cólera.

Malditos bastardos de… Dios, ¿Cómo es posible tanta ignorancia? ¿Tanta ceguera por un libro escrito hace tantos años? ¿Hasta hemos llegado al punto de amenazar a un niño sólo por ésto? Sólo espero que la gente razone un poco y vea que, por lo menos, ésto es exagerado.

—Pondré unos guardias extra en la casa de Trixie. — Dijo Flash. — Una docena debería bastar.

—Pon quince. — Dijo Twilight.

—No. — Dijo Shining. — Te daré a las capas blancas, mi guardia personal. — Dijo Shining.

— ¿Tu guardia? — Dijo Twilight. — ¿Estás seguro?

—Puede que esos idiotas no hagan nada, pero si vamos a tomar precauciones, mi guardia es la mejor opción, ellos son la élite de la élite, tengo ocho capas blancas aquí en Ponyville, los asignaré a Trixie y mandaré una carta a Canterlot para que manden otras cincuenta capas blancas.

— ¿Tu guardia? — Dijo Twilight.

—Si quieres que ella y Blade estén a salvo entonces ellos son la mejor opción, uno de mis capas blancas puede contra diez guardias reales normales. — Dijo Shining, luego miró a Trixie y le dijo. — Vigilaré a los fanáticos, mi guardia se enfocará en protegerte a ti y a tu hijo. — Le dijo.

—… Está bien Shining. — Dijo Trixie. — Mientras que mi hijo esté a salvo.

Luego de esa charla, Shining llamó a sus capas blancas, los cuales formaron frente a la casa de Twilight. — Soldados, escuchen bien, les daré una simple orden, una orden que deben cumplir, ella es Trixie Lulamoon, de seguro ya habrán oído hablar de ella. — Los soldados se mostraron inexpresivos, sin embargo, ellos ya sabían quién era esa yegua, algunos sentían curiosidad, otros, indiferencia. — Su misión es simple, protegerla a ella y a su hijo a toda costa, no quiero que vaya a ningún lado sin que al menos dos de ustedes la acompañe a ella o a su hijo ¿me he expresado con claridad?

— ¡Señor, sí señor! — Gritaron los capas blancas.

Shining suspiró y miró a Trixie. — No te preocupes, ellos te protegerán a ti y a Blade, no hay mejores soldados.

Trixie los miró, examinó sus armaduras y equipos, notando la gran diferencia que había entre las armaduras de los guardias reales y las de los capas blancas.

— ¿Cuándo llegarán los demás? — preguntó Twilight a su hermano.

—Ahora mismo iré a al cuartel a enviar una carta, no deben tardar más de dos días. — Dijo Shining.

Twilight dio un suspiró. — Gracias por prestarme a tu guardia hermano, estoy más tranquila con ellos protegiendo a Trixie.

—No le podrán poner un pelo encima con ellos protegiéndola, eso te lo aseguro.

Más tarde, volví a mi casa escoltada por Shining y esos ocho soldados; los cuales llevaban armaduras blancas con detalles azulados y unas capas color blanco sobre sus lomos y la cutiemark de Shining en sus pechos. Según sé, Shining es alguien muy importante en el ejército, no es raro que tenga su propia guardia.

— Ellos cuidarán de los dos, no se preocupen, vendré mañana por la mañana a ver cómo sigue todo, pero pase lo que pase, no vayan a ningún lado sin estos guardias, no se preocupen, cada uno de ellos vale por diez alicornios de Hera. — Nos dijo Shining.

Me sentí un tanto confundido, ¿por qué se posponían nuestras prácticas? ¿Por qué el señor Armor nos daba estos guardias con capas blancas? ¿Por qué mamá estaba tan preocupada? La única referencia que tengo es un extraño olor que no sé cómo describir pero… Se siente algo triste.

Una vez Shining se fue, los ocho guardias tomaron posición en el jardín de la casa, cuatro en el frente y dos en la retaguardia, uno en el techo y uno dentro de la casa para proteger a Trixie y a Blade.

Trixie y Blade cenaron bastante tensos y rara vez abrieron la boca, los únicos ruidos eran las preguntas de Blade que Trixie desviaba para no preocuparlo mucho. Más tarde, acostó a Blade en su cama, aunque él no estaba tranquilo.

—Mami, ¿qué es ese olor?

— ¿Olor?

—Sí, hueles… Triste y… algo que no sé qué es, ¿preocupada?

Trixie sabía muy bien que Blade olía sus emociones, con lo que le costaba disimular para calmarlo, pero forzó una sonrisa y se recostó con él. —No pasa nada, hoy dormiré contigo, si quieres.

— E…está bien mamá.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se prepararon para dormir.

Fuera de la casa, los dos guardias que custodiaban la parte trasera de la casa se hallaban inmóviles, vigilando con ojo de halcón cada rincón. De pronto se escucha un ruido a lo lejos y uno de ellos va a investigar, mientras caminaba, una flecha le dio en el ojo, matándolo al instante. El otro guardia se alertó y tomó su espada pero no llegó a mucho pues de entre la oscuridad otra flecha le atravesó el cráneo.

En el frente de la casa, un grupo de diez guardias reales se formó frente a los cuatro capas blancas. — ¡Alto! — Dijo un capa blanca. — ¿Qué quieren soldados? — Rápidamente uno de ellos arrojo una jabalina que atravesó el cuello de uno de los capas blancas, los otros desenvainaron sus espadas y se enfrentaron a los guardias, mataron a cinco de los diez y parecía que estaban aplastando a sus oponentes, pero en ese momento, una flecha vuela desde el techo y mata a uno de los capas, era un guardia real que había matado al capa blanca del tejado, luego otros veinte soldados de la guarida llegaron, mataron y rodearon a los capas blancas restantes, los cuales dieron una feroz batalla pero al final cayeron, matando a más de quince enemigos en total.

Trixie y Blade se alertaron por los ruidos y rápidamente escucharon espadas chocando en la sala de su casa y varios gemidos de dolor, luego los ruidos cesaron y los pasos se oyeron hacia su cuarto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

El pecado de la madre y el hijo.

El sol naciente era rojo como la sangre, una señal de muerte. Shining estaba mirando los cadáveres de guardias reales y de sus capas blancas, todos habían muerto pero se habían llevado más de veinte enemigos con ellos. Él los miró con tristeza, una pena inmensa, sus hombres habían muerto. Miró a su hermana, la cual estaba hablando con el padre Orange y Flash, caminó hacia ellos y dijo. — Se los llevaron, a Trixie y a Blade, también mataron a todos los capas blancas, no quedó ninguno.

Twilight apretó los dientes con rabia, sin comprender del todo la situación, se suponía que ésto era cosa de fanáticos religiosos ¿Por qué había guardias reales? Al principio pensó que eran solo armaduras robadas, pero esa teoría se descartó cuando identificaron a los veinte ponis muertos como soldados juramentados de la guardia real ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que la iglesia tenía a su mando soldados de la guardia? No tenía sentido, si ésto estaba pasando, ¿qué otras cosas estarían pasando bajo sus narices?

— Tenemos que darnos prisa. — Dijo Flash. — Padre Orange, usted está relacionado con los secuestradores. ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tenemos para encontrar a Trixie y Blade?

El padre miró a Flash y respondió. — No mucho, según algunos registros históricos, cuando la iglesia capturaba lobos pasaba días tratando de que ellos confesaran sus "pecados" para que los dioses perdonaran sus almas. La señora Lulamoon es fuerte, podríamos tener poco más de una semana.

— Es bueno saberlo. — Dijo Twilight. — Flash, organiza patrullas que busquen por las calles de Ponyville y por los alrededores. Shining — le dijo a su hermano —, ¿cuándo llegarán los capas blancas que llamaste?

— Les mandé un mensaje tan pronto como me enteré de esto, llegarán esta tarde.

— Bien, son los mejores soldados, quiero que los comandes para patrullar el bosque Everfree, podrían haberse escondido ahí.

— Bien. — Dijo Shining con gran preocupación.

_Mis soldados, mis capas blancas. Los conocía a todos, siempre me ha gustado familiarizarme con mis reclutas; comer con ellos, dormir con ellos, trabajar con ellos. Todos son mis amigos, y ahora los que me acompañaron a Ponyville murieron. Dieron buena pelea, todo para cumplir mis órdenes, no me sorprende, ellos irían al infierno sólo con el hecho de que se los pidiera. Su sangre está en mis cascos._

— _Vigilaré a los fanáticos, mi guardia se enfocará en protegerte a ti y a tu hijo. — _

_Les prometí que ellos los protegerían, si tan solo yo hubiera estado aquí… mis hombres estarían vivos y Trixie y Blade a salvo… les fallé… les fallé…_

— ¡Shining! — Gritó Twilight mientras que los ojos de Shining sangraban.

Shining se limpió la sangre y miró a su hermana. — Lo siento… no te preocupes Twilight… encontraremos a Trixie y a Blade… — Dijo dándose media vuelta y alejándose, dejando a Twilight preocupada.

Trixie abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza. De pronto vio que no estaba en su hogar, estaba en un cuarto pequeño, oscuro y lúgubre, estaba recostada sobre un colchón viejo y sucio que apestaba a rata muerta. Pasó unos segundos tratando de procesar su situación y recordar qué había pasado y lo logró, recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior.

— ¡Blade! — Gritó ella alterada, vio una puerta pesada de metal y corrió hacia ella y la golpeó, trató de usar magia pero vio que tenía un anillo de bloqueo en su cuerno. — ¡Oigan, déjenme salir! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! — Gritó ella llena de miedo.

De pronto, se escuchó la pesada puerta de metal abriéndose, ella retrocedió y pudo ver a dos guardias reales. — Gracias al cielo… ¿Dónde está mi…? — No termino de hablar, pues uno de los guardas la golpeó con su casco, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

—Silencio, pagana. Tú y tu monstruo están aquí para aliviar sus pecados.

Trixie miró al guardia sin saber qué pensar. — ¿Qué…?

—Soldados. — Dijo una voz masculina. Trixie pudo ver que era un unicornio café de crines blancas y ojos verdes, con una cutiemark en forma de pergamino. — Salgan por favor, quiero hablar con nuestra invitada.

—Sí, su santidad. — Dijeron mientras salían y cerraban la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Señorita Lulamoon, estaba ansioso por que despertara, espero que su habitación le parezca cómoda para alguien en su… "situación pecaminosa".

— ¿Quién es usted? — Cuestionó sin entender que pasaba. — ¿Qué quieren? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

— ¿Hijo? — Dijo el cura. — No tiene ningún hijo, ese niño es hijo del demonio como todas aquellas criaturas carnívoras.

—… No juegue conmigo, ¿dónde está mi hijo? — Dijo ya molesta.

El padre la miró y, sin pestañar, le dio una sonora bofetada. — No le digas "hijo" a eso, hija mía.

—Usted no es mi padre, no tiene derecho a llamarme hija.

—Todos los ponis son hijos e hijas de nosotros, porque somos los que esparcen la voluntad de los dioses.

—No me interesa. — Dijo ella. — ¿Dónde está mi hi…? — Bofetada.

—No lo llames así. Él está en otra celda, nuestro líder está tratando de hacerle entender lo que es para que se arrepienta de serlo y de esa forma podamos limpiar su alma y mandarlo con los dioses.

Trixie sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, ¿qué diablos pensaban estos tipos? ¿Qué le harían a su pequeño? — No… él no hizo nada…

—Al contrario, señorita Lulamoon. Él es un lobo, una de las criaturas más repugnantes de ese mundo junto con los leones y los dragones. — Dijo el cura. — Toda criatura que consuma la carne de otro animal es impura, al lobo, en cuanto confiese, lo salvaremos y reencarnará como un ser herbívoro, tal vez una cebra o un poni, no sabemos.

— ¡¿Se han vuelto locos?! — gritó. — ¡Es sólo un niño! ¡¿Qué diablos le van a hacer?! — Le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la hizo retroceder varios metros.

—No blasfemes hija mía. Si te interesa saber, vamos a hacer que se arrepienta de toda la carne que consumió, luego, cuando realmente quiera entrar en los brazos de los dioses, será despellejado vivo y su cuerpo calcinado, es la única forma de purificar toda su alma para que acceda a la reencarnación. — Trixie lo miró horrorizada, sin aliento, lo miró varios segundos, quieta, sin hacer nada. — Oh, hija mía, no debes preocuparte por una criatura tan… — No terminó de hablar pues Trixie se le abalanzó y comenzó a golpearlo sin cuartel, el cura vio que no tenía control de la situación y comenzó a llamar a los guardias, los cuales entraron y rápidamente separaron a Trixie del cura.

— ¡Maldita loca! ¡¿No ves que ésto es la voluntad de los dioses?!

— ¡Sí la voluntad de ellos es matar de esta forma a un niño inocente, entonces los dioses pueden irse al infierno, ustedes son una mierda! ¡Los dioses son una mierda! — El guardia que la sujetaba la golpeó para que dejara de hablar, pero sólo hizo que ella se resistiera con más fuerza.

— ¡Qué palabras menos ciertas! ¡Colmadas de irrelevancia! — Miró a sus guaridas. — Se las dejo. Si realmente hablas de esa forma de los dioses, vamos a hacer que implores su ayuda. — El cura se retiró de la habitación y cerró la puerta, tan pronto lo hizo, los dos guardias tumbaron a Trixie en el colchón y lucharon hasta inmovilizarla del todo para luego comenzar a penetrarla sin piedad. Los gritos de Trixie sonaron por todos los pasillos, gritos de furia e insultos, pero luego de un rato, eran suplicas para que pararan.

En un cuarto iluminado, Blade estaba encadenado a un poste mientras veía con miedo a un grupo de diez ponis rodeándolo contra la pared, liderando el grupo, había un terrestre gris de crin castaña y ojos azules. — Dime pequeño, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí? — Dijo el padre.

— Yo… no se… — Dijo temblando de miedo, sintiendo un olor tan amargo y horrible como nunca antes lo había sentido.

El padre se acercó a él y lo acarició como a un perro. — Estás aquí por tu pecado.

— ¿Mi pecado…? — Dijo sin entender. Blade era un cachorro muy inocente, había muchas cosas que no sabía todavía, y el significado de esa palabra era algo que desconocía.

—Sí, cachorro. Tú eres un lobo ¿Verdad?

Blade asintió temeroso. — Qui… quiero a mi mamá…

El padre sonrió. — Oh, quieres mucho a tu mamá, ¿verdad?

Asintió.

— ¿No te gustaría que nada malo le pasase verdad? — Dijo en una voz extraña para Blade, también pudo sentir un olor raro provenir de ese poni, un olor tan oscuro como una noche sin luna ni estrellas.

— No… ¿Dónde… dónde está?

— Ella está bien, siempre y cuando hagas lo que nosotros te digamos hacer.

Blade lo miró con miedo en sus ojos, sin saber qué pensar.

En su casa, Shining estaba mirando por la ventana, Skyla estaba en casa de Alexis, la cual estaba vigilada por guardias de extrema confianza de Flash. Él simplemente miraba la ventana, pensando en qué podía hacer, sus hombres murieron por él pero extrañamente eso no era lo que lo atormentaba, solo pensaba en Trixie y Blade, sólo le interesaba saber si estaban o no bien.

_Vigilaré a los fanáticos, mi guardia se enfocará en protegerte a ti y a tu hijo. _

Esa frase seguía sonando en su cabeza, ¿sería su culpa? Él se negó a que los guardias regulares se encargaran, insistió en que su guardia de elite se encargara de la situación y habían fallado, había fallado él a sus soldados y a Trixie y Blade… Su corazón estaba lleno de remordimiento, ¿por qué no vigiló la casa junto con los capas blancas? Él hubiera marcado la diferencia, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué fue tan idiota?

Ya era de noche en Ponyville, Orange estaba en su casa calentando agua para tomar té, había tenido un día largo ayudando a Twilight a rastrear a los secuestradores de Trixie y Blade y no tenían resultados, la preocupación reinaba su mente, pero también la vergüenza ¿Cuándo fue que la fe en los dioses se convirtió en ésto? Miró la tetera de metal calentándose y se preparó para servirla, pero en ese momento escuchó la mecedora de su sala rechinar. Dio un fuerte suspiro y comenzó a escuchar pasos acercándose hacia él. — Hola Brown. — Dijo sin darse vuelta, detrás de él había un guardia real de su misma edad, de color marrón, crin negra y ojos verde claro.

—Orange, es bueno ver al pagano de la familia. — Dijo el guardia.

Orange suspiro. — Sé lo que vas a hacer, dime, ¿quién es el que está a cargo de ésto? ¿Acaso es el tío Gray? — Dijo sin recibir respuesta. — Él siempre ha sido así, siguiendo todo literalmente.

— No blasfemes más, eres una vergüenza para los dioses.

— No hermanito, la vergüenza son ustedes. ¿Cuándo? Dime, ¿Cuándo fue que cambiamos la fe en algo que no vemos por el homicidio y tortura de aquellos que no entran en los parámetros de las escrituras? ¿Cuándo dejamos de ser inteligentes? ¿Cuándo involucionamos?

Brown, de un movimiento, lo tomó por la espalda y le coloco una daga en su cuello, preparado para cortarle la garganta. — Nuestro tío está harto de tu comportamiento, él nos sacó de la calle, y tú en compensación te vuelves hereje.

—No Brown, sólo uso mi cerebro y veo las cosas como son, ustedes están cegados por lo que dice un libro de hace milenios, ese libro sólo fue escrito por ponis primitivos y racistas. Si realmente quieres creer lo que dice, eres un idiota. Las escrituras son mentira, los dioses de verdad jamás escribirían algo tan tonto. — Brown, lleno de ira, rebanó la garganta de Orange, llenando el suelo de sangre.

—Adiós hermanito, salúdame al tártaro. — Dijo retirándose en silencio.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

— ¿Es él, princesa Twilight? — Dijo un poni terrestre café de crines moradas y ojos amarillos vestido con una bata blanca mientras le mostraba el cuerpo inerte del padre Orange a Twilight.

— Sí… es él…

— Gracias por venir a identificar el cadáver, no había familiares del fallecido en el pueblo.

— ¿Saben algo de cómo murió?

— Sólo sabemos que le cortaron la garganta y se desangró, fuera de eso los detectives se encargarán póstumamente de analizar el cuerpo. — Le dijo el poni.

— Gracias doctor… Si me disculpa… tengo cosas que hacer… — Dijo ella en un tono un tanto depresivo mientras se retiraba de la habitación. — _Orange… ¿por qué? — _Pensaba ella mientras que unas lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

**POV Twilight.**

_¿Por qué? Orange… Orange era mi amigo… primero Trixie y Blade… ahora Orange, ¿es acaso que todos en este maldito país tienen odio por los lobos y todo aquel que se relacione con ellos? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Comen carne? ¿Viven en tribus? ¿No forjan metal? Dejen de joderme putos racistas de porquería._

_Estoy muy angustiada, ya tengo muchos problemas con Hera… esa zorra ha devastado a mi familia y ahora ésto… es demasiado, hay que terminar con este asunto lo antes posible… de lo contrario… si se nos sale de control… no sé qué pueda pasar. En el peor de los casos habrá motines o una rebelión religiosa o qué carajos sé yo… sea lo que sea que pueda pasar, lo único de lo que estoy segura es que Hera lo aprovechara y matará a muchos… si no arreglamos esto, ella... ella podría... Mis hijos… ella dijo que me haría sufrir más que nadie… si les hace algo yo… yo… _

**Fin POV Twilight.**

Twilight, con ojos vidriosos, caminó hasta la entrada del establecimiento pero las puertas se le abrieron de golpe, sacándola de sus pensamientos, fue entonces cuando vio a un poni unicornio color turquesa con anteojos, crin roja con detalles amarillos, su CM no se llegaba a ver debido a que llevaba una gabardina. El poni paso de largo a Twilight sin siquiera saludarla, ella se quedó mirándolo algo extrañada por la velocidad a la que caminaba y por la mirada tranquila que tenía en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, un tren se había detenido en la estación de Ponyville, frente a él estaba Shining Armor con una mirada seria. Las puertas del tren se abrieron y de ellas descendieron dos Capas Blancas. Los dos soldados saludaron a Shining.

— Buenas tardes, señor.

— Capitán, ¿trajo lo que le pedí?

— Trescientos Capas Blancas mi señor, ahora mismo comenzaran a bajar el equipo y…

— Que unos guardias reales se encarguen de bajar los equipos y suministros, ustedes comenzarán ya su trabajo; quiero veinticinco equipos de doce que registren todo Ponyville en busca de la señorita Trixie Lulamoon, su hijo Blade Lulamoon y de paso busquen pistas del asesinato del Padre Orange Miranalen, ¿entendido? Y estén alerta, no quiero bajas ni en nuestras tropas ni en ningún lugar.

Los dos Capas Blancas se pusieron firmes.

— ¡Sí, mi señor! — Ambos entraron al tren para dar las últimas órdenes del pelotón.

**Shining POV.**

_Por fin, ya llegaron, ahora espero que podamos encontrar a Trixie con mayor velocidad. Voy a vengar a los Capas Blancas que protegieron a Trixie, y voy a rescatarla a ella y a su hijo… Ahhh, dioses, espero que ésto termine pronto. No aguanto más la angustia, tengo que encontrarlos antes de que les hagan algo… _

_Esa noche… le prometí que mis soldados la mantendrían a salvo… debí estar allí… de haber estado ellos estarían a salvo y mis soldados estarían vivos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan idiota? _

_Anoche… anoche no pude dormir… no puedo dormir. Si duermo, esas pesadillas… desde que ésto empezó no han parado de empeorar…_

_Aún recuerdo la pesadilla que tuve la noche en que los secuestraron… Yo estaba en un páramo oscuro y ahí vi a Trixie… estaba llorando. Le pregunté qué le pasaba pero sólo me miró con odio._

— _Todo es tu culpa… tú nos mentiste… dijiste que estábamos a salvo y no era cierto. — Me dijo llena de odio, con lágrimas en sus ojos y… en sus brazos… Blade… sangre. Se escucharon risas y luego vi Canterlot, vi una ciudad reducida a cenizas y todos dentro… muertos._

_Esta mañana le mandé una carta a la princesa Luna para que me ayude… en cuanto éste asunto termine… espero que ella logre quitarme estos malos sueños…_

**Fin Shining POV.**

Los Capas Blancas descendieron en tiempo record mientras que la guardia real bajaba todos sus suministros bajo órdenes del capitán Sentry. Los guardias regulares no hacían nada más que admirar la disciplina y equipo de los Capas Blancas, los cuales eran de lejos los mejores de todo el reino. Los Capas Blancas se dividieron en grupos de doce según las ordenes de Shining Armor y se dispersaron por el pueblo registrando cada rincón junto con el apoyo de la guardia regular que había ya dentro de la ciudad.

Tras impartir las órdenes a sus tropas, Shining y Flash se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca. Al entrar pudieron encontrar a Twilight sentada en el sillón derramando lágrimas en silencio.

— Twilight… — Dijeron ambos sementales en un tono casi inaudible.

— Cariño… — Dijo Flash mientras se sentaba junto con Twilight, rodeándola con su ala, ella solo se recargó sobre el cuerpo de su esposo mientras seguía llorando.

— Orange… era un muy buen amigo…

— Lo sé… — Decía Flash tratando de consolarla.

Shining se sentó al otro lado de Twilight y la tomó del casco. — Hermana… lo siento sinceramente, te recuerdo que siempre estaré aquí para escucharte.

— Gracias Shiny… — Dijo ella mientras seguía derramando lágrimas.

— ¿Dónde están los niños? — Preguntó Flash.

— Los mandé con Celestia y con Luna, Skyla, Alexis y su familia se fueron con ellos también. No están seguros aquí…

— Tranquila Twilight, te prometo que mis Capas Blancas encontrarán a los responsables.

— Que yo recuerde ellos fallaron protegiendo a Trixie y a Blade… — Dijo ella en un tono agresivo.

— Twilight… ellos… ellos hicieron lo que pudieron… eran muchos enemigos.

— ¿No se supone que son la élite de la élite? — Dijo ella mientras se levantaba y miraba a Shining enojada. — Tenían una misión, protegerlos, de no ser por ellos Orange estaría vivo, Trixie y Blade estarían a salvo ellos… ellos… — Shining le dio una bofetada.

— ¡Basta Twilight! Sé que estás enojada pero no toleraré que hables de esa forma de ellos, se esforzaron y murieron, no tienes derecho alguno a criticarlos. — Dijo de forma severa. —… Si alguien tuvo la culpa fui yo…

— ¿Qué? — Dijeron tanto Twilight como Flash.

— Yo soy más fuerte que todos los Capas Blancas o que la guardia real, soy el mejor guerrero de las princesas… ¿por qué no me quedé con Trixie y Blade esa noche? De haberlo hecho… — Decía mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. — No… no los culpes por mi incompetencia como líder… ¡¿Crees que eres la única que sufre?! ¡Todas las malditas noches me reprocho el no haber estado ahí! ¡Debí proteger a Trixie y a Blade! — Dijo mientras más lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

— Shining… — Dijo Twilight con una voz llena de arrepentimiento. — Lo… lo siento…

— No… yo lo siento… soy un idiota… un líder desastroso.

— No estaría de acuerdo con esa afirmación. — Dijo una voz masculina desconocida.

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta y ahí vieron a un poni que acaba de entrar a la casa.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Dijo Flash amenazante mientras ponía el casco sobre la empuñadura.

— Calma señor Sentry, mis intenciones aquí son perfectamente nobles para vuestro lado. — Dijo el poni.

— Oiga, a usted lo conozco — Dijo Twilight —, lo vi cuando salía del forense. — Recordó Twilight.

— Veo que tiene buena memoria señorita Sparkle, permítame presentarme, soy el detective Starlight Dust. — Dijo mostrando una placa del gobierno a Twilight, quien la reconoció.

— Esta placa es del gobierno, definitivamente es un detective.

Starlight sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a Twilight pero Shining y Flash se pusieron en medio.

— Por favor, sólo tenía la intención de tomar la pezuña de esta hermosa yegua y besarla, como debe hacer todo buen caballero frente a una damisela de hermosas curvas como lo es la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

— ¡¿Hermosas curvas?! — Dicen ambos sementales.

— Ay, por los dioses, es lo que no me gusta de esta sociedad; no hay lugar para malentendidos o chistes de humor negro. Pero como no me permiten hacer el típico saludo elegante permítanme explicar que hago aquí.

— Primero me gustaría saber cómo entró aquí, hay guardias en la puerta. — Dijo Flash.

— En efecto, pero no los hay en la chimenea, en el balcón o en este caso, las alcantarillas del baño de su cuarto señor Sentry.

— ¿Entró por el baño? — Dijo Twilight asqueada.

— Sí, pero es una parte que preferiría omitir si no les molesta. Pero lo que me trae aquí es otro punto. A lo que vengo es a hablaros sobre ciertos detalles que encontré en el cadáver del difunto Orange.

— ¿Orange? — Dijeron.

— Sí, verán, cuando vi el cuerpo de Orange pude notar que en su cuerpo había cierto polvo de ladrillo, parece que su asesino lo tomo por la espalda antes de cortarle el cuello.

— ¿Polvo? — Dijo Shining.

— Sí, ese polvo era del tipo C-12 con un poco de fibra de carbono en su estructura, una fórmula resistente que sólo se usa en las estructuras de los castillos debido a su resistencia.

— ¿O sea que los que tienen a Trixie y Blade están dentro de un castillo?

— Es una posibilidad señorita, aunque tomando en cuenta la cantidad de castillos que hay en el reino sería difícil. Sin embargo, dentro de la química de ese polvo había también partículas de hierro, el hierro ya no se usa hoy en día en los castillos debido a que le quita flexibilidad a la estructura, pero hace dos mil años era común y ahora me pregunto: ¿Cuál es el castillo más cercano que tiene más de dos mil años?

— ¡El castillo de las hermanas nobles! — Gritó Twilight.

— Precisamente princesa Twilight. — Dijo Starlight. — Aconsejo reunir un buen número de tropas y marchar hacia el castillo lo antes posible.

— Shining, Flash, quiero que reúnan un equipo de cien… no, doscientos soldados regulares y todos los Capas Blancas y reúnanlos en la entrada del bosque, ¡rápido!

— ¡Sí, Twilight! — obedecieron los dos.

— Y a usted. — Señaló a Starlight. — Gracias…

— No hay de qué princesa, la princesa Celestia me envió a ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.

— Es bueno saberlo. — Twilight le sonrió.

Flash y Shining tomaron sus armas para salir, sin embargo, un gran griterío comenzaba a formarse fuera de la casa.

— ¿Y ese ruido? — Dijo Flash.

Todos salieron de la biblioteca sólo para encontrarse con una gran multitud de ponis que se veían muy furiosos, varios Capas Blancas y guardias reales se formaron frente a la puerta de la casa de Twilight para bloquear el paso de la turba.

— ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! — Cuestionó Twilight con enojo ante la multitud.

Una yegua se adelantó. — Princesa Twilight, estamos aquí para protestar contra esta absurda presión militar.

— ¿Absurda? Disculpe señora pero una yegua y su hijo desaparecieron y hubo un asesinato, además, les pido que sean pacientes y vuelvan a sus casas, les prometo que en cuanto rescatemos a Trixie Lulamoon y a su hijo…

— ¡¿Rescatar a esa zorra?! — Gritó un semental.

— ¡Ella sólo es una maldita embustera que casi destruye el pueblo!

— ¡¿Qué es eso de hijo?! ¡Es un puto lobo, un monstruo! ¡Si esa yegua quiere hijos que vaya a un puto orfanato que ahí hay muchos niños que quieren un hogar! — Dijo un semental.

— El hijo de la señorita Lulamoon también fue huérfano hasta que ella lo encontró y… — No pudo terminar pues un tomate le dio en la cara.

— ¡No queremos que los militares sigan entrando en nuestras casas a revisar nuestras intimidades! — Gritó una yegua.

Las cosas se iban saliendo de control para Twilight, Shining y Flash trataron de mover a sus tropas para que calmaran a la población, Shining pensó en usar sus poderes para que los manifestantes se calmaran y fueran a sus casas, sin embargo, en su mente dudaba si ésto era una buena idea, ¿qué pasaría si eso sólo ayudaba a que incrementara el descontento? Rápidamente los manifestantes comenzaban a hacer retroceder a los guardias. Los Capas Blancas formaron una muralla de escudos para que nadie pasara, sin embargo, la presión era mucha para ellos y lentamente comenzaba a cansarse. Twilight sabía que tenía que pensar en algo rápido, antes de que esto terminara en un caos descontrolado de violencia, sabía que los Capas Blancas y los guardias no atacarían a los civiles, pero si ella o Shining o Flash corrían peligro ellos no dudarían en agredir civiles para protegerlos, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

Mientras los gritos y golpes contra los militares se llevaban a cabo, un pegaso sobrevoló a la multitud y con un megáfono exclamó — ¡Alto!

El ruido fue tal que todos pararon de golpe, luego los manifestantes se dieron cuenta de que un segundo grupo estaba llegando, conformado por clérigos.

— ¿Quiénes son? — Dijo Shining a Flash.

— No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, todas las veces que la iglesia ha venido a ver a Twilight sólo ha sido para mal.

Los clérigos pasaron entre la multitud hasta llegar a la muralla de escudos de los Capas Blancas, ahí se detuvieron con respeto, sin presionar a los militares. Uno de ellos, un terrestre color cian con crines grises y ojos amarillos miró a Twilight. — Princesa Twilight, es un honor verla por fin, me presento, soy el padre Croos Light, ayudante del difunto Orange. — Dijo desde el otro lado del muro de escudos.

— ¿Orange? — Dijo Twilight sorprendida, rápidamente pasó entre los soldados de su hermano y vio al padre a la cara.

— Somos los seguidores de Orange mi señora y estamos aquí para cumplir con la buena voluntad de nuestro maestro y guía. — Dijo mientras tomaba la pezuña de Twilight y le daba un beso.

— Un placer señor. — Dijo ella nerviosa. — ¿Dijo que son seguidores de Orange?

— Sí, y parece que tiene un problema de ante mano. — Miró a la multitud. — Oigan, sé que les molesta la presión militar pero entiendan, una madre y su hijo fueron secuestrados.

— Sí, una yegua embustera y un maldito lobo. — Dijo un semental.

— Una yegua embustera pero una yegua a fin de cuentas, ¿no tienes madre, esposa o hija? Si esta Trixie Lulamoon fuera una de ellas ¿Tendrías la misma reacción? Da igual que sea una yegua con un pasado oscuro, es una madre que fue secuestrada por mostrar amor y piedad.

— ¡A un lobo! — gritó una yegua.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Adoptó un lobo huérfano ¿me explica señora que tiene de malo?

— Está adoptando un lobo huérfano cuando ya hay huérfanos en el país, ¡qué se preocupe por su gente no por una bestia! — Varios le dieron la razón.

— ¿Entonces está diciendo que un niño abandonado, cuyos padres fueron asesinados para sólo los dioses saben, tiene menos derecho a un hogar que un potro? — Exclamó mientras una llama brillaba en sus ojos. — ¿Se dan cuenta de que están protestando contra un acto de ponidad? Protestan cuando ven que alguien diferente está siendo ayudado pero no protestan cuando su propia gente es discriminada, viví en Canterlot la mayor parte de mi vida y créanme cuando digo que ser poni terrestre ahí es un infierno, todo terrestre en esa ciudad es un ciudadano de segunda o un empleado de unicornios o pegasos. Claro, me lo imagino, "es totalmente injusto que una princesa ayude a una yegua con pasado sombrío y a una bestia come carne pero que los unicornios y pegasos traten como basura a los terrestres o viceversa es normal" deberían avergonzarse de sí mismos, pelean por lograr que el racismo contra una especie que no les ha hecho nada perdure. Les recuerdo que hace tres mil años cuando los ponis llegaron aquí estas eran tierras de lobos, nuestros antiguos líderes los desterraron masacrando a su gente y ustedes se la pasan discriminando a una raza que es más sabia y más antigua que la nuestra ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es este el país que quieren? Hoy en día se manifiestan mucho aquí en contra del hembrismo de Hera pero nadie se manifiesta contra el maldito racismo contra los lobos o racismo entre ponis ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué odiar a un lobo o aun poni? ¿Por qué son diferentes? ¿Porque creen otra cosa? ¿Porque nuestro "libro sagrado" lo dice? No me jodan, en nuestro credo, el credo que Orange fundó, creemos que el verdadero libro sagrado, la verdadera escritura de los dioses no es un libro, es la misma vida; una mariposa volando sobre un campo de flores, un pez nadando entre los arroyos, un halcón surcando los cielos, un lobo aullando a la luna, un granjero cultivando, un maestro enseñando, un escritor escribiendo, el pensar, el razonar, el pensamiento libre, esas son las verdaderas escrituras de los dioses, toda la vida es la escritura de los dioses, ese es el credo de nuestra fe, el credo del "Liberum Cogitandi"

Para cuando Croos termino de hablar la multitud estaba en silencio y había algunos que hasta estaba llorando.

Twilight no pudo evitar sentirse muy conmovida ante las palabras de Croos, recordando el día en que escuchó a Orange pronunciar el significado de ese recientemente formado credo.

En el castillo de las hermanas nobles.

Los gritos de un joven lobo de apenas 7 años de edad resonaban por el castillo, el pobre estaba atado a un improvisado potro de gimnasia hecho con madera. Su flanco izquierdo estaba totalmente depilado dejando expuesta su piel, detrás de él había un guardia real que estaba usando un cuchillo para grabar en su flanco una estrella de 13 puntas. Blade gritaba y lloraba mientras suplicaba que le dejaran en paz, quería ir con su madre pero no podía. Se retorcía entre sus ataduras.

— Cállate maldito mocoso, ¿no ves que te estamos haciendo un favor? Esta estrella simboliza el perdón de tus pecados, cuando seas cremado los dioses te permitirán reencarnar como un poni o alguna criatura no profana como una cebra o un caballo, no lloriquees.

— ¡Quiero a mi mami! — Lloraba sin parar el pobre lobezno.

— Tu mami también recibirá su castigo. — Decía el padre Gray entrando en la habitación con un frasco de agua vendita.

— Yo… yo no hice nada… Mami tampoco… ella es buena… por favor, déjenos ir…— Decía Blade en llanto.

— ¿No han hecho nada, dices? — Gray se colocó frente a Blade y le acarició la cabeza con cariño. — Tu pecado es existir, y el de tu madre criarte. Pero no te preocupes, estamos haciendo algo bueno por ustedes, te prometo que cuando todo termine estarás con ella. — Dijo con una calmada sonrisa, sin embargo eso no tranquilizó a Blade, sólo lo preocupaba más. — Esta noche… esta noche tú y ella serán bendecidos en santidad del fuego de los creadores, sólo el fuego lavará todos sus pecados. — Dijo mientras dibujaba una estrella de 13 puntas en la frente de Blade con el agua. — La estrella representa a los 13 dioses: La madre, el padre, el hijo, la hija, el abuelo, el caballero, el rey, la princesa, el desconocido, el guerrero, la sirvienta, el cruel, y el bondadoso. Los únicos dioses reales y cuando tú y tu madre sean perdonados serán enviados de nuevo a la tierra en otras formas, formas no profanas como la tuya. — Él le hizo una seña al guardia real para que se retirara y los dejaran solos. — ¿Sabes? Hace 1200 años, la iglesia Equestriana tenía mucho más poder que ahora, antes de que Lauren llegara con sus hijas y su esposo Star Swirl, antes de ella nosotros teníamos mucha influencia sobre las tres razas, no era problema eliminar a los infieles y los pecadores como los de tu raza. Casi los exterminamos a ustedes una vez pero esa Lauren llegó con sus promesas de igualdad y respeto mutuo… Qué idiotez, ella disolvió la santa inquisición y nos arrebató el poder que teníamos… ¿Tolerar al infiel? ¿Aceptar las diferencias? ¿Todos los cleros son lo mismo? Qué idiotez, al infiel no se lo tolera, se lo rescata del infierno. A los creyentes idiotas que acepten a los infieles se los debe hacer entrar en razón y hacer que pidan perdón. — Blade se sentía sumamente asustado ante las palabras tan extrañas y oscuras de Gray. — Tratamos de salvarte joven Blade y lo vamos a hacer, sólo el dolor limpia el pecado. — Dijo mientras iba a la marca que le habían hecho a Blade con el cuchillo y, sin dudar, le hecho sal a la herida haciendo que Blade gritara aún más fuerte, el corte en su flanco era enormemente profundo, se podía divisar en el centro de la estrella el hueso del lobo. — Pronto los infieles serán salvados joven Blade, pronto, sólo resiste el amor de los dioses. — Decía mientras escuchaba los gritos del lobezno y las súplicas del mismo.

**Nota: La última parte de este capítulo estaba inspirada en las torturas de la santa inquisición durante la edad media. Lo digo para que la gente no mal entienda y sepa que no es una crítica a la religión en si, simplemente tómenlo como una crítica o referencia a la inquisición. **

**De todas maneras si hay ofendidos, mis disculpas**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

La luna reinaba en el cielo mientras que su plateado brillo alumbraba el camino para Shining Armor acompañado por Croos Light seguidos por dos docenas de Capas Blancas. El plan era simple; Shining y sus mejores Capas Blancas entrarían por el frente sigilosamente mientras que un segundo grupo liderado por Flash y Twilight entraba por detrás, mientras que eso sucedía, un tercer grupo conformado solo por pegasos se infiltraría desde el techo.

Una vez que diseñaron el plan, Croos Light y varios clérigos del credo de Orange se unieron. Al principio Shining protestó debido a que ellos eran civiles sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, sin embargo, ellos insistieron. Para sorpresa de Shining, Twilight les dio permiso de apoyar, Shining protestó pero Twilight lo hizo callar y aceptar el hecho de que los clérigos los acompañarían.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque rumbo al castillo de las hermanas nobles, Shining no pudo evitar preguntarle a Croos Light. — ¿Por qué quieren acompañarnos? Ya han hecho suficiente, nos han salvado de un completo caos.

—Su pregunta es oportuna señor Armor, la razón por la que queremos ayudar es por lo que nos enseñó Orange.

—¿Se refiere a todo lo que dijo en el pueblo? — El clérigo asintió. — Je, he de admitir que fueron unas de las palabras más hermosas que he oído en toda mi vida, ¿Es poeta?

—Je, no. Esas eran las palabras exactas de Orange, el credo de Liberum Cogitandi.

—Ya ve. A propósito ¿qué significa eso?

—Es latín y significa "libertad de pensamiento"

—Entiendo y ¿en que basan su credo? — Dijo tratando de continuar la conversación, con tal de distraerse un poco de la tensión del camino.

—En la libertad del pensamiento, como su nombre lo indica respetamos el derecho a pensar lo que uno quiera siempre y cuando esté relacionado con el respeto y la tolerancia, aunque solo lo aplicamos con aquellos que lo merecen, hay veces donde el respeto y la tolerancia están totalmente de más.

—¿Cómo el caso de hoy? Ya voy entendiendo porque nos quieren acompañar.

—El caso de hoy es solo uno de muchos ejemplos, otro ejemplo es Hera y su régimen ¿Dígame usted creé que se puede ser tolerante con yeguas cómo esas, que esclavizan a machos solo por una errónea idea de superioridad sexual? Esa ideología hembrista está igual de equivocada los tontos que secuestraron a Trixie Lulamoon y a su hijo Blade. Hay que entender que las escritoras, a pesar de ser una parte muy importante de nuestra historia, fueron escritas en la época de la conquista donde el racismo y la falta de tolerancia eran incalculables, hay muchísimo contenido que ya no es útil para nuestra era. Por esas razones Orange pensó en dejar de lado las escrituras porque a fin de cuentas no son necesarias para enseñar sobre paz, amor, respeto y tolerancia. Cuando fui niño me educaban con la parte linda de las escrituras, por decirlo de ese modo, pero cuando las leí completas… digamos que me llevé unas muy desafortunadas sorpresas.

—Me lo imagino.

—Al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, el credo no está pensado para tirar las escrituras a la basura y decir "esto ya no sirve, olvídenlo todos" no, nos guste o no es parte de nuestra historia y también hay ciertas partes que pueden implementarse hoy en día pero, en mi opinión personal, hay que reescribirlas y adaptarlas de mejor manera a nuestros días.

—Entiendo. — Dijo Shining mientras seguía caminando.

—Si me permite cambiar el tema señor Armor, noto que usted está algo… ¿nervioso me atrevería a decir? — Cuestionó Croos con curiosidad.

—Pues… sí, Trixie Lulamoon es mi amiga y Blade es mi alumno, obviamente quiero sacarlos de esta pesadilla.

—Je, comprendo ese sentimiento. Si mi pupila estuviera en esta situación iría a buscarla de inmediato. No se preocupe, estoy seguro que ellos estarán bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Trixie se encontraba en el suelo llena de lastimaduras. De pronto, la puerta de su celda se abrió y por ella se vio a Brown con una sonrisa. — Guardias, prepárenla. — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras dos guardias entraban y le colocaban a Trixie un vestido blanco sin ningún detalle, un simple vestido blanco. Luego los guardias la forzaron a levantarse y a caminar por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al viejo salón donde antes estaban los elementos de la armonía. Allí pudo ver, con horror, a su amado hijo atado a un poste horizontal de madera con el flanco depilado y con una marca hecha con un cuchillo. — ¡¿Blade?!

—¡Mami...! — Dijo el pequeño mientras la mirada se le llenaba de esperanza.

—¡Tranquilo, mami te sacará de ahí en un momento! ¡Solo espe…! — No pudo continuar pues Brown le dio un golpe en el estómago.

—Ya cállate yegua.

—Brown. — Dijo Gray parado junto a Blade. — No la golpees. — Dijo con un tono de voz calmado y hasta paternal.

—Sí señor. — Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Señores, hagan lo suyo. — Le dijo a unos guardias, los cuales inmediatamente tomaron a Trixie y la ataron a un poste colocado en posición vertical rodeado de madera. — Queridos hermanos nos hemos reunido hoy para purificar a esta madre y a su hijo con la divinidad que el fuego puede dar, el fuego limpiara sus almas, el fuego purificara sus cuerpos y el fuego les permitirá reencarnar.

—Mami… tengo miedo… — Dijo Blade mirando a su madre.

—Tra… tranquilo hijo… estaremos bien.

* * *

Fuera del castillo, los guardias estaban vigilando que nadie entrara para interrumpir la ceremonia, sin embargo, no se percataban que desde unos matojos los estaban observando. Dos Capas Blancas estaban apuntando sus flechas contra sus enemigos mientras que ellos simplemente miraban sin percatarse de nada. De pronto y sin aviso, ambos guardias fueron atravesados por las dos flechas y Shining y sus soldados entraron al castillo bajo el manto del siglo.

—Le recomiendo no alejarse de mi lado Croos Light y que sus seguidores hagan lo mismo, esto será peligroso. — Le dijo Shining a Croos y a los clérigos que los seguían.

Comenzaron a moverse por el castillo, mientras caminaban se encontraban con varios guardias reales los cuales eran o sometidos o asesinados, dado a que ellos poco podían hacer contra la superioridad táctica de los Capas Blancas.

Shining envió unos 5 de sus guardias para que registraran la torre este, estos al llegar ahí se toparon con unos 15 guardias reales los cuales arremetieron contra ellos.

Uno de los Capas Blancas esquivo con facilidad a varios guardias normales utilizando su lanza, él apenas se limitaba a matarlos, solo los golpeaba con la madera de la lanza, dejando a varios inconscientes, solo matando cuando tenía que hacerlo.

Mientras otro Capa Blanca detuvo otra estocada y la desvió para que atravesara a otro guardia real, luego sometió al otro contra el suelo.

Esta y otras escenas se repetían por todo el castillo, la infinita superioridad de los Capas Blancas y el hecho de caer por sorpresa sobre los guardias enemigos hacían que estos últimos no tuvieran ni la menor oportunidad de parar a sus oponentes. No tarde mucho en quedar solo el salón donde Gray pensaba ajusticiar a Trixie, faltaban escasos minutos para que él fuera acorralado por completo.

—Queridos hermanos, como todos sabrán el blanco representa la pureza espiritual, esta yegua que porta un vestido blanco lo está portando en señal de su falta de pureza, pureza que hoy recuperara. Ante los dioses toda criatura que coma la carne de otra está condenada desde su nacimiento y toda criatura que ayude a un come-carne está condenada desde el momento en que lo ayuda.

—¡Ustedes están locos! ¡no hemos hecho nada, Blade es solo un niño!

—Escuchad a esta yegua corrompida por los malos espíritus, engañada pensado que este engendro es un niño inocente. Este niño será inocente en el momento en el que el fuego lo purifique. Porque como todos sabemos el fuego es purificación, el fuego es redención y sobre todo ¡El fuego es la salvación! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras que, para sorpresa de todos, varios guardias regulares y Capas Blancas entraban por todas las puertas y ventanas del salón. Rápidamente los guardias de Gray fueron sometidos y Shining Armor encaró al semental.

—Padre Gray, en nombre del sol y la luna, del pueblo de Equestria y en lo personal con una pequeña satisfacción, está bajo arresto por agresión a civiles inocentes. — Dijo Shining seriamente mientras caminaba. Algunos de los guardias restantes trataron de atacarlo, pero basto solo con una pequeña descarga al aire emanada del cuerpo de Shining como para hacer que ellos cayeran al suelo temblando de miedo.

—Shining Armor "El relámpago blanco" es un honor conocerlo pero me temo que está interrumpiendo una importante ceremonia para salvar a esta yegua y a su "hijo"

—Sí, pude escuchar su discurso, pirómano de mierda. — Dijo desafiante mientras que Twilight y Flash entraban acompañados por más guardias.

—Padre Gray, como su princesa ordeno su arresto total y el de todos sus seguidores. — Dijo ella en aires autoritarios.

—Se acabó Gray. — Dijo Croos Light entrando.

—Croos, es una pena que estés pudriendo tu alma.

—Lejos de eso estoy convencido de que es usted el que pudre la suya. Usted se la pasa hablando de paz y tolerancia… para las criaturas herbívoras, como Orange ya le ha dicho en múltiples ocasiones los "come-carne" no tienen nada de malo y de hecho se ve a leguas de distancia que son mejores que ustedes.

—¡¿Cómo osas?! — Dijo Brown enojado. — son las mismas cosas que decía el tonto de Orange, siempre con sus ideas erróneas del mundo.

—Si me lo preguntas a mí, o a cualquiera de nosotros, sus seguidores, él tenía mucha más razón que ustedes. — Dijo Croos señalándose a si mismo y a los clérigos.

—Y no solo ellos, nosotros también. — Dijo Flash con seguridad.

Los pegasos tensaron sus arcos listos para dispar al menor movimiento, Gray miraba hacia todos lados buscando una salida pero no, estaba acorralado.

—Padre Gray, ríndase y prometo darle un juicio justo. — Dijo Twilight.

—Princesa, debería entender usted que esto es por el bien de todos.

—No, por el bien suyo señor. Le ordeno entregarse ahora mismo, no quiero usar la fuerza.

La tensión no podía ser más alta, Shining quería ya ir a liberar a Trixie y a Blade de sus ataduras, sin embargo debía tener cuidado con sus movimientos, ellos eran rehenes y Gray estaba justo al lado de Blade.

Trixie por su parte no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente aliviada, por fin, por fin la pesadilla terminaba. Solo restaba esperar a que la liberaran.

La habitación era un silencio, nadie decía nada, nadie movía un musculo. — Creo que no nos hemos presentado. — Dijo una voz detrás de Gray, él volteó y vio un puñetazo que lo dejo en el suelo. — Soy Starlight Dust, un gusto mi buen señor. — Dijo mientras tomaba una navaja y liberaba a Blade. — Vamos pequeño ya estas a salvo. — Dijo mientras que Blade bajaba adolorido. Twilight sin dudarlo voló con él y lo comenzó a revisar para ver sus lastimaduras. Starlight se quedó mirando la marca en el flanco del pequeño con una mirada seria. — Impresionante, secuestrar a un pequeño niño y a su madre para someterlos a tales torturas. Ya puedo imaginarme la primera plana de mañana "ponis idiotas cometen crímenes contra los derechos civiles" sin duda creo que la gente pensara mucho en ustedes las próximas semanas. — De pronto se escuchó un rayo, era Shining quien había quemado las ataduras de Trixie liberándola. La yegua prácticamente cayó al no tener de donde sujetarse, pero Shining fue rápido y la atrapó.

—Tranquila, ya todo termino. — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras que los guardias comenzaban a arrestar a los criminales.

—¡Mami! — Dijo Blade levantándose con dolor. Trixie, al verlo, no pudo evitar correr hacia él, olvidando todo el dolor físico que tenía.

—¡Blade! ¡Blade!

—Mami… tenía miedo…

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… mami está aquí… ya todo acabo. — Dijo Trixie abrasando a Blade.


	7. Chapter 7

Escudo y estrella.

Hay muchas personas malas en el mundo… ahora lo entiendo. Entiendo porque mamá siempre me decía que era peligroso salir del bosque, cuando vi a Cadence lastimar a Skyla sentí que tenía que aceptar el llamado del señor Armor y unirme a su equipo, pero ahora… ahora he visto las atrocidades de las que son capaces las personas a las que combatimos… son malos… aun no logro entender porque, porque nos lastimaron tanto a mi madre y a mí. Ese señor no paraba de repetir que mi gran crimen era existir y que mi especie era enviada del diablo, no entiendo ¿Por qué decían todas esas cosas? No lo entiendo y ahora… ahora tengo miedo.

Los señores Shining Armor y Flash Sentry, y la señorita Twilight nos salvaron a mi mama y a mí… ya no estamos en peligro pero… ya no me siento seguro… la señorita Twilight me dijo que ya no tenia de que preocuparme pero… no sé porque no me dejaron entrar al hospital, ahora mismo estoy en una cama de una veterinaria… no entiendo…

Ahora tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo. El señor Shining dejó dos ponis de armaduras y capas de color blanco cuidándome, dijo que con ellos dos no tendría de que preocuparme, que me cuidarían pero… pero no estaré tranquilo hasta no ver a mami… quiero estar con ella… quiero a mi mami… la… la extraño, la quiero… quiero estar con ella.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se puso fin a la "cacería de brujas" que Gray había llevado a cabo hacia Trixie y su hijo Blade. Todos los seguidores, tanto guardias como curas y hasta civiles, fueron arrestados y llevados a prisiones de máxima seguridad ubicadas en el monte de Canterlot.

Twilight actuó con velocidad y ordenó que tanto Trixie como Blade fueran llevados al hospital de Ponyville para ser tratados. Indescriptible fue su indignación cuando los directivos del hospital le dijeron que podían atender a Trixie con gusto pero que no tenían ni permiso ni obligación legal ni conocimiento médico para tratar al joven lobo. Tanto Twilight como su esposo y su hermano protestaron y les ordenaron a los médicos tratar al pobre niño, pero ellos reusándose alegando que la ley del hospital expresaba el trato medico gratuito hacia un complejo listado de especies, sin embargo, los lobos no estaban dentro de esa lista. Los médicos también alegaron que la biología de los lobos era un total misterio para ellos, cosa que desgraciadamente era cierta. Ellos sugirieron enviar al pequeño a ser tratado dentro de una veterinaria donde se tenía gran conocimiento de especies similares a los lobos, como los perros o los zorros.

Twilight, tras una fuerte discusión que no llevó a nada y con las fuertes heridas de Blade esperando impacientes para ser tratadas, decidió aceptar la opción del veterinario, cuya poni encargada era una amiga suya desde hace tiempo.

Ella supervisó la organización de la habitación donde tratarían a Blade, le proporcionó una buena cama y un buen equipo médico que la veterinaria y su equipo pudieran usar para cuidar del pequeño cachorro. Este equipo fue retirado del hospital que rechazó al pequeño en primer lugar, cosa que molestó a los médicos pero en esta ocasión Twilight no tolero ningún tipo de protesta y se llevó el equipo de todos modos, haciendo que algunos rumores de abuso de poder por parte de la alicornio se esparcieran.

2 Días tras la detención de Gray y sus seguidores. Trixie había pasado estos dos días inconsciente debido a la falta de energía provocada por los abusos y mala alimentación dadas por sus captores. Shining Armor la visitaba todos los días, culpándose de la situación actual de la yegua, constantemente él murmuraba cosas a la inconsciente yegua, cosas como "perdón" o "esto es mi culpa".

Era una tarde gris y lluviosa en Ponyville. Actualmente la cantidad de guardias se había duplicado con el fin de prevenir cualquier incidente. En el hospital, Shining estaba sentado junto a Trixie con un rostro repleto de preocupación por ella.

—Blade… Blade… Blade… mi hijo. — Era lo que sonaba dentro de la mente de Trixie mientras dormía. Ella soñaba, soñaba con los días alegre con su amado hijo y, sobretodo, con esos días de sufrimiento sin saber dónde estaba y que le harían. — Blade… Blade. — Como pasaba todos los días, Trixie se movía bruscamente en la cama del hospital. Shining, rápidamente, llamó a unas enfermeras que se encargaron de preparar una inyección de calmantes para evitar que se hiciera daño. — Blade, ¡Blade! — Gritó la yegua sorprendiendo a todos, era la primera vez desde que cayó dormida que hablaba. — ¡BLADE! — Finalmente abrió los ojos de súbito y, al no reconocer el lugar donde estaba, entró en pánico. — ¡MI HIJO! ¡¿Dónde está él?! — Gritaba ella envuelta en el pánico mientras luchaba contras las enfermeras quienes a su vez trataban de aplicarle la inyección. Trixie gritaba con furia y hasta llegó a patear en la cara a una de las enfermeras. Rápidamente, una de ellas sacó a Shining de la habitación y, tras varios minutos de gritos y patadas, lograron aplicarle el calmante a Trixie. La cual no llegó a car dormida pero si quedo sin fuerzas como para oponer cualquier tipo de resistencia.

Shining pasó dos horas en la sala de espera mientras los doctores revisaban a Trixie. De pronto, uno de ellos llegó con una libreta.

— ¿Señor Armor?

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo esta ella?

— Pues está bien, lo que sufrió fue un ataque nervioso, seguramente por todo lo que ha sufrido la pobre.

— Comprendo.

— Si desea pasar a verla, puede hacerlo. Ya está estable y calmada, le aplicamos calmantes de efecto bajo y le dimos algo de té de hiervas azules, bueno para los nervios.

— Está bien, gracias. — Dijo Shining mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la yegua. Al entrar, pudo ver a Trixie más clamada tomando un poco del té que le dieron los doctores. — Hola… Trixie.

Ella volteó hasta ver al unicornio, cuando lo hizo, un sentimiento de alegría y confort se apoderó de la yegua, era como si Shining emanara un aura de seguridad. — Shining… que bueno verte otra vez. — Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— Igualmente… me alegra mucho que estés bien.

— ¿Cómo esta Blade? — Dijo ella con seriedad. — Me dijeron que… lo enviaron a que lo atendieran en un veterinario… — A pesar de los calmantes, Trixie estaba a punto de estallar, era como si sus instintos maternales suprimieran todo efecto dado por los calmantes.

— Sí… — Suspiró preparándose para hablarle de eso — Lamentablemente no quisieron atenderlo en el hospital. Pero tranquila, la veterinaria que lo cuida es amiga de Twilight y está custodiado por mis mejores Capas Blancas.

— Sí… sé que está seguro… Si son de tu confianza yo creo que estará bien… pero aun así me molesta que lo atiendan en una veterinaria… — Dijo ella con disgusto.

Shining en cambió la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Confías en mis soldados?

— Sí, ¿Por qué no lo haría?

— Bueno… ellos no pudieron evitar que te secuestraran y… yo no estuve ahí para protegerlos…

— Shining… fallaron en su misión, sí. Pero… — Dijo ella mientras tomaba un poco de té.

— ¿Pero…?

— Pero en las horas que me cuidaron a Blade y a mí… se tomaban muy en serio su misión. Se notaba que nos querían proteger, además… ninguno de ellos miró de mala manera a Blade… era como si no les importara que fuera un lobo.

— Sí… es parte de su entrenamiento, se elimina el prejuicio para cuidar de todo aquel que sea inocente… pero ¿No estás resentida?

— Para nada Shining, ellos dieron sus vidas para cuidarnos y murieron por nosotros ¿Qué clase de honor seria para ellos y sus familias si yo los despreciara por fallar? — Ella miró a Shining. — Y… no te preocupes, no te culpo de nada.

—… — Shining no dijo nada mientras miraba el suelo ¿Trixie no lo odiaba? Él no pudo protegerla y ella y su hijo sufrieron por su incompetencia ¿realmente no lo culpaba?

— Shining ¿Qué pasó con los que nos secuestraron?

—… Gray y sus seguidores fueron transportados a Canterlot ayer en la tarde. Fue una sorpresa la cantidad de seguidores que consiguió, inclusive tenía guardias reales en sus filas. No sé cómo los convenció.

— ¿Los enjuiciaran?

— Sí, el juicio se llevará a cabo mañana por la mañana. La santa iglesia Equestriana parece tener altos cargos involucrados con Gray, se ha armado un lio tremendo, sobre todo por los extremistas y conservadores del país que se oponen al juicio y apoyan a Gray. Reforzamos la seguridad del pueblo para que tú y Blade no sufran ningún tipo de atentado.

— Entiendo… ha de ser muy polémico todo esto, seguro que las princesas están con los cascos atados.

— No tienes idea, Twilight tuvo que ir esta mañana a Canterlot, para ayudarlas con todo este lio. Sus amigas también fueron convocadas, con tal de reforzar un poco la búsqueda por la justicia. Pero… no te preocupes, ellos no te tocarán nunca más.

— Gracias… — Dijo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

—… Bueno, iré a buscarte algo para comer ¿Qué quieres?

— Algo de arroz me gustaría y… me gustaría ver a Blade…

— Ni bien estés en condiciones te llevaré a verlo, lo prometo, pero ahora debes descansar.

— Está… bien… — Dijo algo triste, cosa que Shining notó.

Mientras tanto, en la veterinaria de Ponyville. Blade estaba recostado en una cama dentro de un cómodo cuarto financiado por el propio bolcillo de Twilight. Contaba con todo, varios libros, comics y mangas para que el pequeño lea, juguetes para que jugué y mucha seguridad para que este seguro. Dentro del cuarto había dos Capas Blancas vigilando al pequeño. Aunque ellos daban una fuerte sensación de seguridad para el lobito, era muy serios y rara vez hacían un gesto, de hecho, apenas parpadeaban.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una yegua unicornio joven de pelaje color café con leche, ojos verdes y crin rubia atada con un listón celeste en forma de cola de caballo. Su CM era un hueso de hule-espuma para perros y respondía por el nombre de Little Love.

— Hola Blade ¿Qué tal amanecimos hoy? — Dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa.

Little Love era una yegua muy cálida y desde que Twilight, una muy buena amiga suya, le dio la tarea de cuidar al pequeño ella se sintió sumamente nerviosa y hasta pregunto porque no podían atenderlo en el hospital y al saber la razón, las palabras no alcanzaban para describir el enojo que le causo. El caso del pequeño cachorro le daba mucha pena a la yegua y trataba de hacerlo reír cada vez que lo veía con tal de que estuviera tranquilo, no tardó mucho en llegar a encariñarse con él. El tema de los lobos era muy delicado en Equestria; se les temía, se les odiaba y se comercializaban sus pieles, la llamada _Lican Tel._

— Estoy muy bien señora Love, aunque me pican los puntos que me puso…

— Oh eso es bueno, significa que están cicatrizando. Ahora revisemos un poco tus quemaduras. — Dijo mientras que Blade le daba la espalda y ella movía su pégale con su magia. — Bien, parece que estas mejorando. Ahora, si no te molesta quiero tomarte la temperatura. — Dijo sacando un termómetro rectal.

—… ¿Otra vez? ¿Es necesario?

— Lo siento pequeño, procedimiento de rutina.

Al principio ella trató de tomarle la temperatura vía oral, sin embargo, este método con Blade extrañamente no funcionaba. Luego de investigar un poco ella recordó que los lobos eran parientes de los perros que normalmente ella atendía, solo que más inteligentes y de mayor tamaño. Con el permiso de Blade y el de Twilight, ella probó usar un termómetro rectal para tomarle la temperatura, como normalmente se hace con los perros, sorpresivamente eso funciono y le dio datos correctos de la temperatura corporal del pequeño, aunque desgraciadamente incomodaba mucho a Blade.

— Sólo dime si te duele lo que hago ¿Ok?

— Está bien… — Dijo mientras que ella metía el termómetro y, luego de unos minutos, lo sacaba.

— Pues, tu temperatura afortunadamente sigue estable. Me preocupe ayer cuando vi que te había subido un par de grados, pero parece que no fue nada serio.

— Gracias… creo. — Dijo mientras se frotaba su colita, pues le molestaba bastante cuando ella le tomaba la temperatura de esta manera. — Señora Love… ¿Sabe algo de mi mamá?

— Un guardia vino a verme esta mañana, me dijeron que ella ya despertó, en uno o dos días la darán de alta y podrá venir a verte. Tú por ahora tendrás que descansar y esperar tranquilito que ella vendar pronto ¿Está bien querido? — Le dijo ella con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

— Está bien…

— Bien, por ahora estas bien. Tengo que atender otros pacientes. Ah, ten. — Ella le entregó un par de películas al cachorro. — Luego hare que te traigan el proyector, así mínimo te divertirás un poco je.

— Gracias. — Dijo amablemente.  
En Canterlot, Twilight se encontraba caminando por los jardines reales. Ella se notaba bastante estresada, debido a todo el peso de enjuiciar a Gray y a sus seguidores, y a su vez lidiar con la oposición ante el juicio y también comandar las investigaciones, comandadas por el detective Starlight Dust, para encontrar a los líderes religiosos relacionados con Gray.

— Se ve tensa, princesa. — Dijo Croos llegando con Twilight. — Tal vez un poco de compañía le venga bien.

— Gracias Croos… — Suspiró exhausta — Francamente estoy cansada… casi toda la ciudad está en la puerta del palacio protestante contra los arrestos que Starlight está llevando a cabo… Incluso en la guardia real había adeptos de Gray… esta situación está muy tensa… ahora también temo porque Hera aproveche para atacar…

— Por Hera no creo que deba preocuparse. Las fronteras están bien protegidas y sus ejércitos no podrán pasar.

— Eso lo sé… pero aun así tengo miedo… además… con todo lo que está pasando ¿Qué pasara si esos religiosos vienen a por mí? Oh, por todos los cielos… mis hijos…

— Tiene a su hermano y a su esposo, no podrán tocarla fácilmente, está bien protegida.

— Lo sé… — Dijo ella mirando las flores. — Oye… me gustó mucho el discurso que diste en Ponyville.

— ¿El creo de Liberum Cogitandi? Gracias, su hermano me dijo lo mismo. Es bueno saber que aprecia el credo que Orange diseñó.

— Él siempre fue un genio revolucionario en lo que a religión se trata. Era muy simpático y muy amable con todos… Lo extraño.

— Todos lo extrañamos alteza. Él nos enseñó mucho… nos enseñó a no depender de un libro para guiar nuestra moral, solo obrando con respeto, cariño y honor. Si hay dioses en el cielo, estoy muy seguro que lo dijo Orange realmente es lo que más se asemeja a la realidad.

— ¿No creé que el credo de Orange sea la realidad?

— De verdad, no. Nos es imposible saber siquiera si realmente hay dioses o si solo somos producto de la causalidad del universo, y en el caso de que haya dioses tampoco podemos saber cómo son; Pueden ser tiranos, pueden ser justos, no lo sabemos. Pero… sinceramente espero que el credo de Orange sea el más cercano a la realidad, nunca lo sabré pero ya he decidido dedicar mi vida a estos principios que él nos dejó. Si hay o no un dios, no importa, lo que importa es vivir con honor y dignidad.

Twilight sonrió mientras que una lágrima caía por su mejilla. — Como quisiera que ésto no pasara… Como quisiera vivir con mis hijos en paz y armonía. Como quisiera que el mal que nos azota no existiera… Quisiera que nadie hubiera muerto…

— La entiendo. Pero princesa, la muerte solo es otro camino que todos recorremos. — Le dijo con una sonrisa. — La cortina de amargura y odio que cubre nuestro amado reino se abrirá, para ser paz e igualdad, y entonces… lo veremos.

— ¿Ver? ¿Qué cosa?

— Blancas costas, un país hermoso y verde a la luz de los astros celestiales. — Dijo mirando hacia el horizonte.

Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír.

— No suena tan mal.

—No, no lo es. — Dijo para luego darse media vuelta.

— ¿A dónde va?

— Quiero… hablar con alguien. Buenas tardes princesa. — Dijo para luego retirarse.

_**¿Con quién querrá hablar Croos?**_

_**¿Shining y Trixie iniciaran su romance?**_

_**¿Acaso he vuelto a hacer las preguntas?**_

_**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**_

Fin cap 7.


End file.
